Those With a Different Perception
by seeking heaven
Summary: What if Bella took an offer to join the Vulturi as one of them? Bella's life changes dramatically when she is given the opportunity to be one of the most powerful vampires known to the supernatural world. Will Edward accept her change?
1. The Offer

Disclaimer: Twilight - not mine. It belongs to a greater being, Stephenie Meyers!!

**Those With a Different Perception's Full Summary**

What if Bella had taken the offer to join the Volturri? After she is changed, Bella's life dramatically changes when she is given the opportunity to be one of the most powerful vampires known to the supernatural world. Bella struggles throughout this painful journey as she loses those who were so close to her and gains the friendships of others of whom she knows nothing about. How will Edward cope with this surprising betrayal by the person who had flown all the way to Italy and raced against mortals' and immortals' greatest enemy, time, all for the sake of his existence?  
Those With a Different Perception is mainly an alternative ending to Stephenie Meyer's New Moon. Begins at the part where Aro invites Edward and Alice to join Volturri.

* * *

Those With a Different Perception

Chapter 1 The Offer  
Bella's POV

As we stood in the elegantly decorated room filled with very powerful vampires, it sank in. Finally for the first time since the tiny, cloaked female vampire led us from the alley to this grand throne-like room, I knew we were in grave danger if anything sudden was to happen. I felt as though my life could have been taken away at any second. But more importantly, the person that makes my life worth living, Edward's existence could end at any moment as well. So many things were rushing through my mind, screaming at me, telling me to do a million things at once, all the while; the entire room had filled with an uncomfortable silence. Feeling my anxiety and stress, Edward held me closer to him in reassurance.

"You know, _all_ of you are welcome here," Aro said breaking the deafening silence. "With us," he added quickly. Aro looked from Alice to Edward, then surprisingly, to me. His soft, inviting glance landed on me and turned into a penetrating glare. Unwillingly, I looked back at him, but I was first to break when I heard a rumble from Edward, Aro then turned away as well.

"Well I don't believe we should be intruding any longer, Aro, so we really must be leaving soon," Alice said politely. Although she didn't announce the double meaning to her request of leaving, it was obvious. Aro had clearly gotten the message because when I looked over to him, a frown had placed itself on Aro's face, making all his features droop. His glare towards her became hard.

"Now, now Alice, you should know by now that any Cullen is welcomed in our happy abode. Especially those with such exquisite and powerful talents," Aro replied.

"I see. Still, I would have to decline, Aro. I don't think I belong here," Alice said simply. A short snort came from Jane and then silence filled the room. Jane retreated into the shadows sensing that making any sound was not the right thing to do.

I could tell that Aro wasn't taking this rejection lightly. For a split second, I was sure Aro had just growled at Alice. Again, the fact that if any of us were to slip and offend the Volturri clan, we would certainly regret doing such came back to me and even stronger this time. Every fear in me now was whirling around in my head at super speed, just from that one growl.

With Alice declining his offer quite bluntly, Aro turned to Edward. "We'd be delighted to have you stay, Edward. It would be quite amusing having you join our … team," Aro said with his usual smile.

"I'm truly sorry, Aro, I would also have to decline. I too, do not feel I belong here," Edward replied politely. Again, Aro seemed very displeased with the reply.

As tension and an awkward silence filled the room, my mind decided to wander, thinking about the endless ways the Volturri coven could harm the ones I love. Of course, there was the obvious way – kill us all. Simple. Classical. But too cliché for the royal vampire coven. An alternative could be the torture-your-loved-ones-in-front-of-you method. Simple. Evil. A definite possibility. Given the time and situation, I couldn't allow my mind to wander any longer. I snapped back to the situation at hand to see Aro, for the second time today, stare at me. I looked into his eyes, trying to put the pieces together. Of course, with the growl from beside me growing louder, it was extremely difficult to understand Aro's stare.

"Isabella … Bella, you too are definitely welcome here as one of us," Aro answered my confused expression, with a warm smile.

"But Aro, she's just a walking meal! You cannot possibly be considering her as anything other than that, can you? What has gotten into you? She's a fucking sack of blood and absolutely NOTHING more!" It was Demetri who had gotten the attention of everyone this time, except for Aro, who still had his eyes glued onto me.

"Demetri, let me remind you again who is just a guard here. Jane, dearest, would you be kind enough as to show Demtri that _he_ is nothing more than a guard? And then could you show him how he needs to be more appreciative of his meals by keeping him to the dungeons for awhile?" Aro said looking away from me only for a moment to look over to the little vampire in the shadows that she had retreated into, and then turned back his eyes to me.

With that, Jane and a few more cloaked guards escorted Demetri out of the room. As soon as the doors were shut closed, painful, loud cries were ringing through my ears and most likely every other room connected to the hallway outside the room. The thought of what Jane could possibly be doing to Demetri to get him to scream such painful cries, made me shiver. Aro chuckled at my reaction to the cruel punishment.

" She will not be a part of your way of living!" Edward snapped as Aro was finished chuckling.

"Now, now, I think Bella can decide for herself, can't you, Bella?" Aro said the last part menacingly. With his sudden change of tones, the fear of losing my loved ones came rushing back to me. Everything I feared would happen now _could_ happen all because of my decision. The thoughts of Charlie, Renee, Phil, the Cullens, and Edward being harmed had already began to rip my insides to shreds but now it was even more pressured into doing so. Everyone was waiting for my answer and all I could do was think about the dire consequences.

"Bella, how about you, Edward and Alice stay for a few days, just so that you can think about my offer to you. I'm sure than Carlisle is on his way as well? Of course, all of you will be safe while Bella makes up her mind," Aro said the last part to Alice and Edward, I guess to assure them that I will remain safe until I make up my mind, but I couldn't help thinking that there was a double meaning to his words. What if I picked the unacceptable answer to his offer? Would we really suffer from my decision?

"Alright, we'll stay for a few more days," I said before anyone could reply to Aro's invitation. I needed more time to think about his offer. Everyone's lives could be at sake here and I don't want to mess that up just because I didn't have enough time to think.

* * *

A/N: heyy so this is my first fanfic. i would really appreciate any review i get. if i dont get many by say the third chapter then well i'll just assume that my fanfic isnt up to par and ill just stop it there. 


	2. Foretold Pain

**Disclaimer:** hehe i wish i owned Twilight! but that will never come true. Realization beat me, it beat me bad ... i love Edward!!

Those With a Different Perception

Chapter 2 Foretold Pain

Bella's POV

As we were guided to the guest rooms, I could feel the anger radiating off Edward, if that was even possibly without Jasper there. I knew Edward was aggravated by the fact that we were still within the stone walls of Volterra at all, but I truly needed more time to find my answer to Aro's offer. I couldn't just risk the lives of the people around me just because I offended some all-mighty vampire without even thinking about how to not offend him.

We reached the room after going down a couple of floors and through a couple of doors. It was quite a big room with several couches in the middle and the walls were shelves upon shelves of books from the ground up. There were a few doors, probably leading to our separate rooms, where the shelves stopped.

Even though it was a magnificent room, I felt as though it was going to be the last place that I would probably ever see for the rest of my life, in front of me or forever terrorize my mind. Whether or not we were to leave Volterra in peace, I knew that this place would haunt me for the rest of my life.

"Edward, how about you go hunting to kill time while we wait here for Carlisle and the rest of them? I'll take care of her, don't worry," Alice said.

"I'll be back in an hour or two," Edward replied before he left the room. Ever since I told Aro we would stay for a few more days, Edward hasn't looked at me once. I knew that although we were kind of back together, things wouldn't be the same as the time before he had left. And with my decision to stay and think about my options, things would only get more complicated.

As Edward left the room to go hunt, there was a sudden jolt of pain in my heart. Every feeling that he left me with a few months ago, all those feeling I tried to surpress to able to live life decently, arose with even greater force than before. Although he said that he would be back, I felt as though with every step he took to go hunt, I was farther and father away from being in any kind of relationship with him. A silent tear fell as Edward ran further into the abyss.

The next thing I felt was Alice's arms wrapped around me in a strong hold.

"He'll be back," Alice whispered reassuringly. Even with her words there to comfort me, I still felt empty, alone, left there to cry.

"I know," I lied. I truly didn't know if he was going to come back. And if he were to come back, I didn't know how he would react with the decisions I made or is going to make today.

Even though I knew that things would change, a part of me still lived off of our memories, our love, and ... my feelings for him. Through all this, I just proved to myself that I truly do still care for him even if he put me through all this pain and suffering that I endured. But at the same time, I'm still not sure whether my feelings for him could be translated to love or something else. The feelings I have towards Edward, only made me lean towards accepting Aro's offer, even more.

"Okay, so now back to the situation at hand. I know what you're thinking, and I can assure you that being a Volturri member is not a good idea. These vampires do horrible, horrible things!!! Not only do they feed on humans, you even saw what Aro did to Demetri for just stepping out of line!! If you join them now, are you sure that he wouldn't turn on you that easily, too?? What if you don't end up with a gift that they're looking for?? What if they don't need you at all?? What if they decide to just not take you in as one of the guards?? Do you know what they do to the guards they no longer find an interest in or no longer have a use for? THEY KILL THEM!!" Alice snapped me out of my train of thought. Alice ranted on about all the cons of which I really didn't care about. All I truly cared about was the well-being of those I cared for. All the things that Alice was telling me, didn't matter, none the least.

"Alice, I don't think you understand where I'm coming from though," I protested, even though I knew that if I do decide to accept the offer, I doubt that Alice would be able to change my mind.

"Well, whatever you may be thinking about, becoming one of us ... one of _them_, may not turn out according to your plans. There are way too many risks involved!! Have you ever thought of who is going to change you?? What if that person loses control and you don't end up one of the _undead_, but the totally _dead_???" Alice exaggerated the juxtaposition.

"Well, if I do decide to accept the offer, I was actually hoping that one of you guys could change me ... maybe Edward," I choked at the name.

"I'm not so sure if that would be a good idea, Bella. He's already so disapproving of you being changed whether or not by him or to stay with him, I doubt that he's going to change his ways that fast. Anyways, have you thought about everything that could happen if you accepted the offer??" I could tell that Alice was trying to avoid what she had brought up, the issue of who would actually change me.

"Well I've certainly thought about all the consequences if I decline the offer! Who knows what Aro can tell the gaurds to do to the people that I love?! I don't want _any_ of you guys to get hurt ... or worse die, especially because of my stupid rash decision! I know that all of you care for me and might disapprove of my decision but well I ... I don't know. The consequences that are going through my mind right now include way more people getting hurt than the consequences that you're telling me about," frustration, anger, and sadness were obvious in my tone, but I couldn't help it. I looked down to the hands to avoid Alice's concerned eyes. The pressure was getting greater and greater as time closed in to when I would have to answer to Aro. My mind was one big blur.

I finally gathered enough courage to look up at Alice. She opened her mouth, only close it again. Something else had caught her attention. It was a vision.

**(A/N I was going to end this chapter here but then the next chapter was going to be too short. so are you happy that I didn't leave you with a cliffy?? lol)**

Alice's POV

I couldn't believe that all this time, Bella had not even thought about how her decision was going to affect her. Bella is truly an astounding person. How could she be so selfless, especially when dealing with the rest of eternity (that is if she was going to get lucky, dealing with Volturri and all)?

I was about to say something when suddenly a vision of Bella flashed in my mind.

_The vision was of Bella. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her hair was flawlessly waved and had a beautiful shine. Bella was wearing a blood red knee-length dress _**(imagine it as you will. I don't wear dresses ... or I dont plan to until prom)**

_Bella was standing between the edge of the city and the forest. It was during some lightly clouded night. She was leaning onto a tree, dry-sobbing into her hands. Bella then stood up and started running into the forest. First, she started at human-speed, and then, by the look on her face, anger and sadness filled her completely and she started to run at vampire-speed. The trees were whipping by her like mad. _

_Through all the running, she did not stubble once, even though she had been wearing high heels. She seemed to actually fit her body. This Bella was a true vampire, a truly heavy-hearted vampire. _

_To my surprise, Bella suddenly let herself fall. Just like Bella, even as a vampire and even taking a fall on purpose, the fall was a bit awkward. She landed on the ground and started to dry-sob again into her arms. _

_Everything around her seem to freeze. The trees stopped blowing in the breeze, the grass stopped swaying, even the clouds seemed to stop moving. Everything just froze. _

_Bella then started to dry-sob even harder. To see her in such pain and misery was difficult even for me. I could only try to imagine what it would be like for her. _

_"Why Edward??" her enchanting musical voice then suddenly pierced the silence with a whisper. _

Suddenly, the room in which Bella and I were in earlier came back to me. She looked at me confused.

"Alice, what did you see? Can I help with anything?? Alice, answer me!!" Bella cried.

I don't actually think anything could help change that vision. It seemed so clear, so definite, so sure.

I looked at the door where Edward stood. Edward probably came back while I had my vision. He had a stone expression on his face. He had read my mind and saw the vision. I knew that vision had upset him but the thing that probably displeased him even more was the fact that Bella was in tremendous pain because of something that he had done.

* * *

A/N - soooo what do you guys think?? I was gonna split this chpt into two chpts but then I don't think that it would be nice to all my dearest readers to keep them waiting.

yea and as an extra little treat to you all, I also gave you a little hint of Bella's soon-to-be power. I came up with it when I was a hardcore fanfic reader, and hadn't even started Those With a Different Perception. And from what I've been reading around the site, the power I'm gonna give Bella is quite unique. lol -claps hands proudly-

so you all know what to do!! please please review. you guys don't know how much that review means to me. it motivates me to write faster ... and better!!! (c'mon I started Those With a Different Perception like ... YESTERDAY!!! and I already got my second chpt up)


	3. The Answer

Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine!! -sobs- Leave me alone, here, to cry ... alone!!!

Those With a Different Perception

Chapter 3 The Answer  
Bella's POV

I looked over to where Alice's focus was. Edward had come back. Seeing the expression on his face, I assumed that he had read her mind and saw the vision as well. It probably had something to do with my decision, from the looks of it. I was the only one in the room who didn't know what was going to happen.

My mind started to skip to every bad thing that could happen. For the hundredth time today, every feeling of uncertainty, confusion, doubt, and most of all, loneliness came rushing back to me. I felt uncertainty because I didn't know whether or not things would be at all decent in the end. Confusion was there because I was so unsure of what decision I am to make and why. Doubt revealed itself because I truly don't believe that any good was to come from my decision. And loneliness surpassed all the other emotions running through me because I was left there to make this decision on my own, without the aid of others, without Edward.

I shook myself out of my trance only to find people staring at me, again. Last time it was Aro and his uncomfortable smile, and this time both Alice and Edward were looking at me with concerned expressions. Now I was sure that the vision had been about me.

"What ... what did I end up telling Aro?" I said with a shaky voice. I was afraid of the answer, whatever it may be.

As I finished asking this, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper had come in through the beautiful Tulipwood Rosewood doors **(a/n I did some researching on rare types of wood. This one looks pretty D lol)**. I didn't notice when she had gotten up but it was Alice who had let them in. She looked back to Edward only to have him nod and turn his attention back to me. Alice then led everyone out of the room to give Edward and I some privacy.

"You were running through the woods, as a vampire," Edward finally answered my question. Although his answer was simple, the care that was shown through it made my heart jump. Edward sounded sad at the fact that I was going to become a vampire. I, on the other hand, felt sadness only because I was going to become a vampire but couldn't live my eternity with him.

I realized that this was the first time that he looked at me or said anything to me since we came into the throne-like room and Aro presented us with his offer. I felt relieved, somewhat, that we were still on talking terms, kind of.

Again, a stupid tear betrayed me. I quickly looked away from Edward to cushion beside me, trying my best to keep him from seeing exactly what I felt, sadness, but being the vampire that he was, he saw every emotion that leaked out from my eyes. Before I could blink, Edward had sat right beside me and ebraced me and to my surprise, I embraced him back. Edward held me closer to him than he has ever held me before.

Every fear, every ounce of sadness, everything that I felt since coming to Volterra, broke out in sobs. I couldn't hold these feelings back anymore. The walls I had tried so hard to build to hold in all these emotions, came crashing down before my eyes when I looked into his. Everything around me was shattering, up until he held me. I knew things wouldn't change while I was in his arms, but it was conforting to know that he was there, at least for the time being.

As my sobs slowed to mere gasps of air, he finally spoke. "Bella, no matter what's going to happen, I'm going to go through all of it with you. I'll be there, by your side, every step of the way. I love you." Edward held me back a bit to look into my eyes when he said the last part.

Even if I had completely doubted his love for me before, I couldn't help but realized that Edward truly did love me even if he had left me all those months ago. It wasn't for the fact that being so close to him could make me lose all senses known to man-kind, but I believed him because it just sounded right and by the expression on his face, I could tell he wasn't giving me false hope.

I stared into his eyes only to nod a few minutes later.

All the questions I had about his departure a couple months ago, would just have to wait for another day. There already had been too much to think about with the situation at hand and these questions would only make everything more complicated.

Although Aro had told us we could stay for as long as I needed in order to reply to his offer, I wanted this to be done with as soon as possible.

Edward and I were waiting for Aro in an extravagant office. The walls were lined with deep, rich, dark mahogany shelves with numerous texts. The office table was made with a beautifully grained dark oak, similar in color with the shelves. Everything made of some type of wood in Aro's office was extremely elegant and had fine details on them.

As I walked around admiring the beautiful details on the shelves, I felt a cold arm wrapping around my waist. I smiled at his touch. I had missed it so much. Seeing my reaction to his simple gesture, Edward snuggled around my neck from behind. I always loved it when he was around that sensitive area, but I don't know why.

A few more minutes passed as I awed at the amazing work a carpenter had done centuries ago. Then there was a sudden knock on the open door. I looked over only to see Aro standing at the doorway waiting to get our attention.

"I see you like Demetri's work. Amazing isn't it?" Aro said admiring the guard's handywork on the doorframe. "This entire office was his personal project ... maybe 300 years ago. He finished in less than a day," Aro said looking back to Edward and I.**(a/n I know "but shouldn't he have finished it within hours??" well the wood polish takes a bit to dry, especially if it's an oil coat and I don't think they had fans back then ... yes I love woodworking) **

Edward had released my waist only to entwine his fingers with mine. Ever since he told me that he loved me, when we were in the guest living room, Edward hasn't let go of me for more than a second.

"Aro, I just came here to .. uhh ... talk to you ... about ... about the offer you gave me earlier." Mesmorized by the fine craftsmanship, I nearly forgot about the real reason I was here.

"Now Isabella, have you thought about all the consequences of your actions? You definitely don't want anything to go _wrong_ do you?" Aro asked threatening. I sensed it that Aro had thought that I would decline his offer, as Alice and Edward had done earlier.

"Actually, yes, I have thought about everything there is to think about," I answered politely.

"And, so your answer would be?" Aro asked a bit impatiently.

As I took in a deep breath, I felt Edward rub circles on my hand and it relaxed me a bit. "Aro, I'd like to ... well ... stay here ... and become a vampire ... become one of you," I said quickly hoping that it would be a bit easier to say. It wasn't; I still cracked and stumbled throughout the entire thing.

"That's amazing to hear Isabella!!! I'm so glad you thought this through! Trust me everything will be taken care of -" Aro said before I cut him off.

"On a couple of conditions though," I said examining his face to only see surprise to the fact that I would even request such a thing.

"And what, may I ask, are your conditons?" Aro asked suspiciously.

"Well, they're actually quite simple details, here and there.  
1. Nothing, absolutely NOTHING happens to anyone that I have ever made contact with in Forks, La Push, or Jacksonville, no matter where they may move to in the future. This means anything or anyone that tries to harm these people (human, vampire, or werewolf), will have to be stopped. I don't care if this means that you have to kill one of your guards or Victoria ... or ... Vistoria's brother-in-law's insane rottweiler. Of course, I'm sure that you will be enforcing this condition yourself. **(a/n ok the only reason why Aro is agreeing to enforcing this condition is because he has a reputation to keep up so he can't make himself look bad by just hacking off Bella's loved ones)**  
2. I get to pick who changes me.  
3. I get to choose my diet.  
4. I will get to go back to explain things to Charlie.  
5. I get to say when I want to go back.  
6. I will stay there for at least a week.  
7. I will need a bedroom and an office to myself, completely soundproof of course, and no one will be allowed to go into without my authority," I finished off my list that Edward and I had worked on when we were back in the guest living room, although I added the last condition myself.

"And 8. I'll be staying here with her. 9. I will be the one who helps her adjust to being a vampire. 10. While I am helping Bella adjust, that will be all that I'll be doing. I'll not be a guard until she is well adjusted. And finally 11. I will be by her side at all times. Whether as a guard or whatever other position she may have," Edward finished.

I was in complete shock when he began to deliver his speech, and it was obvious that Aro was as well. I looked to Edward who only gave me a slight nod. When I looked back to Aro, he seemed to be thinking about our conditions to me being changed.

"I see. Well I think that these conditons will be met as long as you meet my conditions. 1. I will have several guards come with you while you're in Forks visiting Charlie. Of course, no one will know that they're even there. 2. I will get to choose when you change and where. Of course, the change will have to be soon. Who knows when you might stubble upon your talent. Maybe within the month. I'll tell you a week in advance. Obviously, you'll be changed here, where we can make sure that you don't go on a feeding spree in the city. And 3. When you are fully adjusted, I will choose what position you will have." Aro replied our conditions with his own.

I looked to Edward to see if anything was wrong. He only gave me a simple nod in turn.

"It's settled then," I said before Edward and I started off to go out into the hallway.

* * *

A/N haha to my surprise more than your's, I'm sure, there will most likely be a sequel to Those With a Different Perception. I already have a rough, very _rough_ outline of whats going to happen in Those With a Different Perception. But I'm not so sure about whats going to happen in the sequel, so I'll give you updates on whats going to happen with the sequel and all. 

Another thing: Those With a Differnent Perception is going to be a long fanfiction, for those who are wondering. I'm hoping to keep chpts approximately this long, maybe 1500words/chpt, unless you would like longer or shorter chpts. Of course with longer chpts, I'll try to put more interesting stuff into them but I can't assure anything just yet. And with shorter chpts, I'll have to divide events up into smaller, less descriptive chpts (this, I really wouldn't like to do. No fun)

So review to tell me what you think. Same as current length, longer, or shorter chpt. If it's a tie then ... I'll choose and you'll be surprised ... maybe ...

wow really long A/N. I'm sorry. -.-"


	4. Explanations

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters do not belong to me, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'll have characters of my own soon enough …

A/N Ha I forgot to make Bella eat and sleep ... this is why my mom won't get me a puppy ...

Those With a Different Perception

Chapter 4 Explanations  
Bella's POV

Stepping outside of Aro's office, I felt relieved by the fact that I no longer had to think about the advantages and disadvantages of becoming a part of Volturri. I made my choice, and for now, it would be better not to look back.

All I had to worry about now was the constant growing doubt within me, thinking that no matter what Edward said, I'd have to go through all this alone. I know he said that he would be with me throughout this and I believed him, but now ... I don't know, Edward promised me before that he wouldn't leave but he still did. I guess through all this, the fear of being alone is my biggest fear. I believed him with all my heart before and he still left me, what can assure me now that he won't end up leaving me again? Everything's just so unstable right now, I couldn't be sure of anything.

I snapped out of my trance to a loud growl, but not from Edward or any vampire for that matter. It was from me. I hadn't really thought about it, but I hadn't eaten since Alice picked me up from Charlie's, in Forks.

"C'mon Bella, let's get you something to eat," Edward said hearing my stomach growl. I guess he also thought of when I probably ate last and the probability of me fainting because the next thing I knew, he had picked me up in his strong, granite-like arms.

"Edward, I can walk! Let me down," I protested but soon gave up, feeling the energy in my legs weakening.

A few seconds later, Edward and I reached Aro's office once again. Before he knocked on the door, Edward set me down slowly, still keeping a tight hold around my waist.

"We need to go to the market place for a bit. Bella needs to eat something and soon," Edward said monotonically as we stepped into the office. I noticed that Aro was checking out the encyclopedias on the right side of the office.

"Sure, but don't expect to be going alone," Aro said simply without taking his eyes away from the spines of the encyclopedias. He finally reached the one he was looking for and took it off the shelf only to place it on the table beside him.

"As long as they aren't seen by us," the toneless Edward said straightforwardly.

"Very well. Wait here for another ten minutes or so and then you may go. Remember to return before midnight. I don't want the guards to get anxious and do something rash," Aro warned us before he left the office.

We did as we were told and stayed within the stone walls of the confinement until the ten minutes were up. We waited in total, deafening, mind-blowing silence. Although he always kept a hold around me, I could tell he was having a hard time trying to figure out something to say. I caught him open his mouth a couple of times, only to shut them closed quickly. It was difficult for me too. Finding anything to say to him without mentioning about the past was really challenging.

Just thinking about how I was when he left me, my knees started to tremble and collapse from beneath me. I readied myself to hit the hard ground, as I have over the past few months, only to feel strong, cold arms wrap around my waist, holding me up. I opened my eyes to see Edward's magnificent topaz ones looking right back at me.

"Don't tell me you're that hungry," Edward said smiling, trying his best to relieve the tension that was suffocating the both of us. But the smile didn't really reach up to his eyes. They seem troubled, depressed.

"Yeah starving, famished even," I joked back, not wanting to spill the real reason of my sudden lack of strength.

"Well we better get you to that marketplace soon. I think that restaurant down by the lake should still be open," Edward said as we walked out of the office into the grand hallway.

* * *

We ran the entire way there in silence. Darkness had fallen upon the city hours ago. I took a peek at Edward's wristwatch to see that it was around 9:30 PM. We still had two and a half hours. 

Aro had done a good job with telling the guards to stay their distance. They obeyed their leader well. This got me to thinking about Demetri; he really didn't deserve all that cruel punishment. I, oddly, felt sorry for the penalized guard.

When we arrived at the restaurant, Edward set me down hesitantly. We walked up to the front desk where an employee waited for us with a couple of menus in his hands. Edward asked for a table on the outside deck. The waiter led us to a two-person table on the patio that was structured above a part of the lake. It was magnificent. The stars overhead of us, the moon shining bright among the stars, and the dimmed lights of the restautrant, they were all magnificent. Everything was fine, except for the growing doubt within me.

Edward ordered me a plate of pasta. Of course Edward being Edward, he ordered in fluent Italian, so I didn't have a clue as to how to say the name of the dish.

I ate in silence, not being able to think of a single thing to say to him without breaking down into tears. The entire time I was eating my plate of pasta, Edward was just watching me, just like all those times he would watch me eat when we were home, in Forks. He had a small smile on while he watched me eat.

"I'm sorry," Edward said as I finished my last bit of pasta.

"I made this decision on my own so there's nothing for you to be sorry about," I said simply as I lifted the glass of water up to my lips.

"Well then, I'm sorry," Edward apologized again.

"For what?" I knew what he was sorry for but maybe if I avoided the subject as much as I could, I could have enough time to compose myself so that I wouldn't break down right then and there.

"For making you come all this way, for not being with you when everything happened in Forks ... for leaving you," Edward said the last part as though it had hurt him to do so, as much as it had hurt me.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now," I said after a moment of silence.

"We'll have to talk about it eventually. I'll be staying here for a while anyways, with you. I really want you to know how bad I feel for leaving you, Bella. I promise I'll never do such a moronic, idiotic, senseless, insane - " he rambled on until I cut him off.

"You promised before that you wouldn't ever leave, and look how that promise turned out, Edward. I don't think I can take any more of those kinds of promises. Last time you left, you brought the next best thing in my life with you, your family. All I had left was Charlie and Jake. They were the only reason that I had to keep on going. If it weren't for them, that jump wouldn't have been for the sake of extreme sports. If you were to leave again, I would have absolutely nothing. I strongly doubt that I can just pop up back in Forks and tell Charlie to take me back when he thinks that I'm dead! And besides, there's no reason for you to even be here. What's the point of making a promise to stay with someone that you don't love?" I tried to hold myself together but only ended up crying and yelling most of my little speech. I knew the things I was telling him hurt Edward extremely but I couldn't just let him step back into my life only to step out a short while later.

"I know how much I hurt you Bella, but please hear me out," Edward said sadly. I nodded my head for him to continue. "Bella, I love you. I'm sorry to have lied to you. All the things that I told you when we were in the forest, they were all lies. I swear, I didn't mean a word when I said all those things months ago. I love you and I always will. And nothing could ever be such a distraction to get me to take my mind off any of the memories we shared, let alone forget them at all. At that time, all I could think of was how life could have been better for you without the existence of mythological mons- ... creatures around, how you could be safe. After Jasper's little slip, all I could think of was how I would have lost you and how I could go on if you were to slip away. It was absolute torture for me to have fought back Jasper while you were sitting there bleeding away. But it was even worse when I told you all those brutal things in the woods. Every single day that I was away, I never tore my mind away from thinking about you. I thought about everything having to do with you, from the expression on your face when I gave you the CD to when you ran after me in the woods with tears flooding down your cheeks. I'm sorry Bella, and I hope you could forgive me for all the stupid things that I've done to hurt you. I realize now that I'm much too selfish to ever attempt to do anything like that again. I love you."

Throughout his speech, I was crying into my hands. As much as I would have liked to look into his eyes and fall into my own universe, I knew that this had to be talked over now.

"Bella, please say something," Edward pleaded after a couple more minutes of crying.

"Edward, you knew that even if you were to slip, it wouldn't have hurt me as much as it did when you left me," I said finally looking up from my hands. Edward looked as though he had just been stabbed repeatedly in the heart.

"I know but I just couldn't bear the thought of me ever hurting you that way, and I was a moron to the extreme for overlooking the pain I would cause by telling you that I didn't want you. Bella, please believe me when I say that I love you and I truly didn't mean the things I said that day," Edward begged.

"How would I know that you mean the things you're telling me now?" I asked.

"I love you too much to lie to you anymore, Bella. You wouldn't believe how much it took me to tell you all those insane, ludicrous things in the forest. And besides, there's no possible way for me to stay away from you any longer. I'm too selfish of a vampire to do that. Every single day that I was away, I practically had to have myself locked up just to keep me from intruding into your life again. I couldn't stand another minute away from you, let alone the rest of my existence! Bella, I need you in my eternity," Edward said looking into my eyes the entire time.

With those last few words, I caved. I couldn't help it. I caved and fell in deep. Although there would always be the constant doubt within me, telling me not to trust him with my heart again, the constant growing love between him and I practically slaughtered all my doubts.

"Promise?" I said simply after I tried to calm my sobs down.

Edward then suddenly had the happiest grin I've ever seen on him. It was amazing to see that happiness flow through him again. In a couple quick movements, Edward moved from where he was sitting across the table, to move me up from my seat and sit back down with me on his lap.

"I promise, I promise, I promise!! I love you too much to not make such an easy promise! Bella ... I love you." Edward said passionately. He held me close, so close it seemed as though he wouldn't allow for more than a few millimeters to separate us. Edward was truly ecstatic, and so was I. To have him back in my arms was something that I never would have imagined would happen ever again, and to have him want me back with such love and intensity, was beyond my belief.

"I love you to, Edward," I whispered in his ear.

He pulled me back a bit only to rest his forehead on mine. Edward looked deeply into my eyes. He was smiling, and for real this time. It reached far beyond his eyes, to the endless depth of his soul. No matter what he said at that moment about being damned for eternity, with that smile, he himself would believe he has a soul.

Edward entwined our fingers together in a tight bond. Slowly, Edward brought them up to his lips to kiss each of my fingers. As he finsihed with my pinky, Edward looked into my eyes deeply. I loved his eyes. Especially then. They were amazingly pure. A purity that I've never seen in them before. It was breath taking.

Edward then did something that I longed for since the moment he left months ago. He kissed me, a long, deep, passionate kiss. We no longer thought about boundaries, or the past, or the future. All that matter to us that moment was that we were together, finally.

As we broke apart so that I could breath (damn human nature!!), I rested my head on the nook between his neck and his shoulder. Everything just felt so right. So perfect.

After a while of sitting on the extravagant deck of the restaurant just looking up to the stars or me, Edward glaced at his wristwatch. It was 11:30 PM.

"We better be going. We wouldn't want to test the guards he sent with us," Edward said lazily while resting his chin on my shoulder, breathing in deeply.

It didn't take us long until we reach the secret passage way. As we walked down the long halls, the human secretary stood to greet us.

"Aro has told me to tell you that your private rooms are ready. You each get a separate bedroom and office. Ms Swan, you also get a separate bathroom as well. They are in the West Wing, very top floor. Aro also has an office in that wing as well that he would be using more often, so that might be useful if you need to talk to him. The other guests have also been moved to that wing. Other than that, here are your keys. As you requested, without these keys, the room will not allow entrance, so do be careful with them. They are the only copies for your private rooms. Would you need any help getting to the West Wing?" the secretary said kindly.

"Thank you but we'll find it," Edward said simply.

As we reach our private rooms, I notice that the doorframe and structure were the same from Aro's office. I opened the door to my room and as I suspected it, Demetri also used this room as a project. The bed, the shelves, the paintings' frames, everything that was made of wood was hand carved and looked spectacular. I explored around my room to find it connected to my office, my bathroom, my closet, and Edward's bedroom. All the rooms had the same beautiful style as my bedroom. It was absolutely magnificent.

The entire time I was exploring my own sanctuary, Edward was holding me close to him, admiring the fine details as well. Suddenly, Edward picked me up and carried me over to the grand king-sized bed. He placed me down gently and snuggled in right beside me.

"Bella, sweetheart, I think you should get some rest. You're completely drained of energy right now. Don't worry, I'll be right by your side when you wake up," Edward said seeing my confused, worried expression.

I started to doze off. The last thing I heard was Edward saying, "I love you, my angel."

"I love you too, my Greek God," I replied. I heard a soft chuckle as I fell into my world of dreams.

* * *

A/N ok ladies and, hopefully, gents (I really want to know how many guys read Twilight/New Moon ... review and tell me if you're a guy P) there's your fluffy chpt. Pretty long, aren't ya happy? hehe. This and probably the next two chpts are going to be fluffy but after that well ... it all goes gloomy till the end Muahahaha!! lol

And one more thing!!! YOU GUYS TOTALLY ARE THE MOST ROCKIN-EST READERS EVER!!! lol Love the reviews!! Thank you, thank you, thank you. You all rock ... probably more than cookies ... but if you review now then you'll rock even more than ... Tim Horton's muffins!!!


	5. Plans

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters do not belong to me, they belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Those With a Different Perception

Chapter 5 Plans  
Bella's POV

I had a nice dream while lying in Edward's arms that night. Not like the ones I used to have before everything happened, my fantasies, but at least it wasn't a nightmare, like the ones I had after Edward left me. It was just nice.

I woke up to Alice's voice, screaming from outside the door. "Why on earth won't this stupid door open?! Edward let me in!! I swear if you hurt her again, you'll end up visiting each one of the nine levels of hell complements of ME!! Edward, open up!!! Frick, you better be in there Edward!! Shut up Emmett, I can't hear a thing! My vision couldn't have been wrong though. Edward, open up!!" Alice screamed after trying to writhe the doors open.

"I think that she wants to have a word with me," Edward started. "I'll be back in a few minutes alright? Or do you want me to invite her in to talk here? Either way, I'll probably end up with a death-threat, sort of. I'll let her in," Edward answered his own question.

In a blink of an eye, Edward sat up from the bed, open the doors for Alice, and returned to his comfortable position beside me. Alice came storming in with Emmett trying to hold her back from getting near Edward too much, in case she accidentally hurt me.

"Edward, I swear if anything happens to Bella, you're going to regret it! You better not let that fricken vision come true! You know what you did to her last time and if she gets even the least bit upset, you're going to to wish you could only fall down, shrivel up, and die!" Alice threatened. I was in complete shock of how much anger Alice was in from something that I was so happy to have happened.

I looked to Edward. "What vision?" My mind immediately snapped to what Alice had said when she first walked in.

"It won't happen. I won't let it happen," Edward said sternly, glaring at Alice the entire time.

"You better hope that it won't. I'm not leaving this time Edward and I doubt that the family wants to lose Bella again as well, especially what she's going to go through," Alice said just as sternly.

There was a sudden pause in the room, probably as Edward read Alice's mind. A clearly audible growl escaped from Edward. I looked around at Edward only to see him with shut eyes and trying his best to control his temper. I put a hand on his shoulder. His muscles relaxed a bit, but he kept his eyes shut.

"You can't deny that, Edward. What would she be without you now? And what if she ends up like how she was before? Aro will still be expecting her power to kick in soon. Who knows what they're willing to do to quicken up the process. And with us not around to help her and support her through whatever ..." Alice trailed off, probably not wanting me to hear the consequences.

"I got it, Alice. And besides there's nothing in the world that could take me away from Bella. So you don't need to be concerned," Edward replied after a moment of silence.

"Take care of her, Edward," Alice replied firmly before she ripped herself out of Emmett's grasp to leave the room.

"Hey Bella. How have you been? Well I better leave you two to get back to whatever it was you're doing. See ya later, Bells." Emmett waved and walked out of the room.

"I love you, Bella. You know that right?" Edward asked a couple minutes after Emmett left the room.

"Yeah. And I love you too. Why do you ask?" I asked concerned.

"Well I just wanted you to know that I love you too much to give you up. For now and eternity. No matter what anyone tries to do, I'll find my way back to you," Edward leaned for a kiss, but I put a finger up to his lips quickly.

"I just need a minute," I said. I stood up from the bed only to tangle myself in the sheets and fall off. Quickly Edward wrapped his arms around my waist before I could do any severe damage to myself. I turned around in his grasp to see him giving me that crooked smile that I would just faint for. I steadied myself on my own two feet before I looked back to him. I was standing beside the bed with his arms still around me, while Edward was kneeling on the bed.

"I don't think I can wait another minute," Edward said softly as he leaned in to give me a kiss. Although it wasn't as passionate as last night's kiss, I had missed his lips too much to mind. We pulled apart a short while later.

"Well that should last you until I get out of the bathroom." I slipped out of his hold quickly and headed to my closet to see if I had anything to change into. I walked into the elegant walk-in closet only to find shelves upon shelves and racks upon racks of clothing, probably everything from Dolce and Gabana winter-wear to La Senza's most revealing lingerie.

"Esme brought it over last night while you were sleeping. She said that you might want something new and fresh to change into today. She went to Sicily with Alice probably after Alice left us alone yesterday. Esme stocked up my closet too." I turned around to find Edward leaning against the doorframe, looking at my shocked expression with a smile.

"I swear, all you vampires consider money like air! Technically, you don't even need any of it, but there's loads surrounding you!" I huffed before I got my clothes and walked into my bathroom. I heard Edward chuckle before I closed the door to my extraordinary bathroom.

The bathroom had also been detailed delicately. The colour of the fine oak went beautifully with the white marble counter and sink. There was both a shower and a bathtub, each could probably fit a dozen people easily. Even the bathrobes and towels went perfectly with the rest of the exquisite bathroom. Everything that I needed, and many products which I didn't plan on using, were put neatly on the counter or into the cupboards. It was official, my entire suite was perfect!

I decided to take a bath after I was done brushing my teeth, just to take a little bit longer than usual to tease Edward. Sure enough, as I was finishing up my bath, Edward knocked on the door.

"What is it?" I asked innocently.

"Bella, hurry up! If you plan to take this long next time, our kiss should be at least five minutes long if you expect me to last!" Edward whined from the other side of the door.

"I'll be out in a second." Teasing him was so fun.

"That's what you said last time. Look how long that lasted," Edward whines again.

"No, I said I would take a minute, not a second. There's clearly a difference," I said and laughed.

"You're mean," Edward said finally as I got my robe on and went to blowdry my hair.

The first step I took out of my bathroom, I was picked up quickly by the strong, pale arms of my love. He set me on his lap when we reached the couch and snuggled in close to me.

"I told you that you were my heroin," Edward whispered as he leaned in to trail kisses up my neck. I was always extremely sensitive around my neck but it felt good to have to him so close, I didn't protest.

After a few minutes of just basking in each other's pressence, he spoke up. "Do you want the others to stay here with us or go home to Forks?"

This question has popped up every now and then but I never really had the chance to think it through. The main point of why I even took the offer was to have my loved ones safe. Would having the rest of the Cullen's here defy the purpose?

"I'm not sure. I want them to be safe. I don't really know where their safety is right now," I replied after a few minutes.

"Well, it'll probably be less suspicious if they stayed here. I don't think that Aro would mind if we had a few long term guests." It was obvious that Edward had been overthinking things, but then again, I was probably underthinking the subject.

"But if they stay, then they'll probably have to join the guards. I know that they're already against the whole concept as it is, and I don't think that that would be fair to them." I truly did want them to be safe, but I also wanted them to be happy.

"I think we should go talk to Carlisle," Edward said after a long pause. "Knowing him, he probably already talk to the others about it."

A few minutes later. Edward and I reached the guests' living room. As we suspected, Carlisle was by the shelves, reading a book he was holding in his hands.

"Carlisle, we need to have a word with you for a second," Edward said.

"Of course," Carlisle replied, not looking away from the book for a second, not even when leading us to his own guest room. There was a table in the middle of the room with a couple chairs in front of it.Carlisle sat down first and motioned us to do so.

"Bella and I were thinking if you guys would stay here or return to Forks," Edward said simply.

Carlisle finally released his book to set it onto the table. "The family actually already thought of that last night. We actually made up most of the plan. Well first off, all of us will go back to Forks. Bella you'll have to tell Charlie that you left in the first place was because you were sleeping over when we found out some tragic news from our family in Italy. We immediately got on a plane with you, thinking that you could help out. Then, we stay in Forks for a few more days, acting natural. Bella this will be your last chance to spend with any of your past family and friends. You probably won't get to see Renee. We can't just call her out from Pheonix to tell her "I'm about to commit suicide in a couple days. Wanna visit?" So then, on probably the last day, we leave a note for Charlie saying that the Cullens had to move again. Both of you couldn't stand fate tugging away at you, so you decide to commit suicide together. Of course, we couldn't possibly stay in Forks so we would live here with you and the Volturri coven," Carlisle finished. As crazy and devastating as it would be, it would work. I would miss all those people I knew deeply, but if it were going to be for the sake of their safety, I would give up anything.

"But wouldn't that mean that you would have to join the guards?" I asked aloud.

"Aro's really only hoping to recruit Alice and Edward. As long as Alice keeps him checked in with visions that have to do with him, and Edward sticks with you when you find your power, then he shouldn't have a problem with us being here. He really doesn't need the rest of us who don't have unique talents." All this was amazingly logical.

I looked over to see what Edward might have thought of this plan. He seemed to be thinking, but at least he wasn't turning down the idea.

"Okay. It makes sense to me. Bella are you going to be okay with not seeing Renee and all the others?" Edward asked compassionately, gazing into my eyes.

I finally found my voice after a few moments of just looking back into his beautiful topaz eyes. "Yeah. I would give up anything for their safety, even though it means that I couldn't be with them," I said confidently. Edward smiled at me sweetly and gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek.

* * *

It was a couple weeks until Aro told me that I would be changed within the next couple of days. Although I knew it was coming sooner or later, I was still a little taken back by the sudden notice. 

Edward and I came home from lunch that day when we saw a note stuck onto my bedroom door.

_Bella and Edward,_

_As soon as you receive this note, please meet me at my office. There are a couple of things of which I need to inform you. _

_Aro _

The note was brief and was written in perfect handwritting. Both Edward and I knew what he had wanted to talk to us about, my transformation.

We walked slowly towards Aro's office, slowly compared to Edward's normal pace at least, fearing and also anxious of when my change would happen. Both of us wanted to spend eternity together but neither of us thought that it would be in a situation like this. Edward and I thought that spending the rest of enternity together would be a dream, not a hint of happiness in a nightmare.

A couple doors down the long hall, we finally reached Aro's office. Edward knocked on the door only to have Aro call out for us to come in. When we stepped into the vast office, we saw Aro standing beside his sophisticated office table, staring out of the oversized window to the upcoming rain clouds looming over the forests surrounding Volterra.

"You wanted to talk to us, Aro?" I asked politely. Over the past couple of weeks, Aro and I had gotten to know each other more than just acquaintances, Aro knowing more about me rather than the other way around actually. The only things I knew about Aro was his basic legendary vampire life and that he was truly a noble, trustworthy gentleman. Marcus had also grown a little less hostile towards Edward and I and had told us once that Aro hasn't broken a promise to anyone since he's been changed.

"Oh, yes. Well Marcus, Caius, and I have discussed your situation of being converted. We decided that you should be changed two weeks from now. I suggest that you arrange to go to Forks and visit your father before you will be changed. Of course, when you do go to Forks, I'll be sending a few guards with you to make sure that you come back in time and stay safe. They'll stay their distance though, so you don't have to worry about that," Aro finished, turning around to face us.

"We'll be leaving tonight then," Edward said quickly. I nodded my head in approval of his decision.

I've missed Charlie a lot since we had left. Although, I did call him as soon as I got my hands on a phone, it was different from actually being in front of him. To think about it, I didn't properly tell him goodbye when I left Forks. I was sure that this time, I wouldn't be able to either. Not the way I wanted to, at least. I knew I couldn't possibly tell him what I was going through, but I wanted to at least tell him that I was going to go and never be able to see him again, tell him to live on, be happy, and don't dwell on my sad departure. That I'm sorry I had to go.

Aro nodded back. The next thing I knew, Edward and I were walking down the long hall again. An untrustworthy tear fell from my eyes before I had a chance to hold it back. As it fell to the ground, Edward turned me around to face him. Looking down to the ground, I suddenly started sobbing. I didn't want to have to leave Charlie like this; not knowing the dangers I had brought to him, could bring to him, and could have prevented; not knowing how much he influenced my life; not knowing how much I love him. Although Charlie and I had a simple father-daughter relationship, everything that he had done for me and risked for me, and what I would give up and do for him, proved our relationship to have been the strongest there ever were to have existed between an over-protective father and his teenage daughter. I knew I had to give that up for his safety but at the same time, it was the second most precious relationship with anyone else I have ever had. And now I was forced, by the circumstance, to give it up.

Edward held me close to him as he carried me to my bedroom. I sobbed silently into his chest, thinking of Charlie. I would miss him so much. I kept on thinking to myself that my departure would help save him from whatever hid among the shadows of reality, but no matter what, I would still love him too much not to miss him.

I felt the cool bedsheets come under me and Edwards arms wrap around me from behind. I sobbed into my pillow, trying to be as discreet as I could, but failed at my sad attempt. Edward just held me closer to him.

"I know you'll miss him. Even I'll miss his over-protective ways. I'll be here no matter what. Don't worry so much. Charlie will be fine," Edward said, trying to confort me the best he could.

"I know. I just want to be able to say a proper goodbye," I said before I broke down into sobs again.

After what seemed like hours of tearing and sobbing, I finally heard Edward speak up. "Bella, we should get going now. Alice already packed your clothes and got our tickets. Everything is in the car already. They're boarding in two hours. We'd get back into Forks probably by tomorrow morning," Edward whispered into my ear calmly. He lifted me to me feet slowly, making sure that I could handle standing upright after so many hours of crying, and we walked towards the car that would bring me to the plane that would take me home for the last time ever.

* * *

A/N - I totally love your guys's reviews!! thank you!! I'm so glad that you guys liked it enough for me to continue with Those With a Different Perception. yay! 

Ok so you might have noticed this or you might not have but I changed my penname from -oasis23- to seeking heaven. Yea i'll tell you guys whenever I make a change like that.

Hmmm this is odd. I've tried to search up Those With a Different Perception in the search engine but it won't work ... I've even tried searching up my pen name ... if any of you guys might know why it won't work, please review or message and tell me. Thank you.

Ok so my little voting thingy is still on. If you want shorter, longer, or current-length chapters, please review and tell me. this is probably going to be considered a long chapter. (and I appologize for stuffing too many things in this chapter. I just figured that if I separated them the chapters would be really short) maybe 3000 words/chpt. i'm thinking a short chapter would be 1500 words or less/chpt. and current-length would be maybe 2000 words/chpt. so again think about how I'll have to organize the chpts too when you're reviewing. shorter - less description, might get confusing. longer - might just drag on and on. current length - as it is now, description but not too much, and enough events for a chpt.

So please review!!

-georgette


	6. Charlie

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters do not belong to me, they belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Those With a Different Perception

Chapter 6 Charlie  
Bella's POV

As we sat in our seats on the plane, I stared blankly out the small window, not really looking at anything in particular. I just thought about what Charlie would think of me when he found out I had killed myself for Edward and Edward had done the same for me. He would be so disappointed that he raised (in his eyes anyways) such a love-sick, dramatic teenage emo. Really, it would be his disappointment in me that would kill me internally.

Thinking of the disappointment that would flood through my father, a slow stream of tears flowed from my eyes. I wiped the tears away with the back of my hand, angry at myself for always being able to causing my close ones pain and agony, even if it was out of my best intentions. The cold arm that was around my shoulder held me closer to the chest I was leaning on. I leaned in further, smelling his sweet scent. It relaxed me a bit. Edward rubbed the small of my back lovingly, calming my sobs into whimpers. Two weeks from now, Edward and his family would be the only ones to be able to keep me going, through whatever was to come in due weeks time.

We finally reached Seattle that night after a couple of nightmares, hours of sobbing, and very brief moments of happiness and excitement, from the thought that I would be able to see Charlie again, only to be followed by crushing breakdowns, from remembering that this would be the last time I would be able to see him.

Throughout the plane ride, Edward kept his strong yet comforting hold on me and he comforted me with assuring words whenever I started to cry. Edward told me every so often that I needed to remember to act normal when we got to Charlie's, like nothing will happen. He said that for now, it was normal for me to act like how I was and that he wouldn't let me go through any of this alone. And he didn't; he didn't leave my side for a second.

The ride back to Forks was the same as the plane ride but just a bit shorter. Edward rented a couple of cars for the family. Edward and I shared a car while the others drove in pairs. As we neared Forks, the sprinkle of water turned into a harsh rain. It seemed like the heavens were crying as well. Far off in the distance, in the direction of La Push, thunder clouds were rolling in and were headed towards Forks. Soon the heavens would just break down into sobs and wails.

"I love you," Edward said softly.

"I love you too. How do you think Charlie will react to my death?" I said after gathering my thoughts.

"He's a father, of course he's going to be ... a little morbid. But in the end, Charlie will be fine and safe." Edward put emphasis on "safe" to assure me that this would be the right thing to do. I knew it would be, but I just didn't want this to be the way to do it; without saying a proper farewell; without being able to ever see my father again; without telling him the many emotions, thoughts, and dilemmas, that were going through me. I wish I could have told him what I was thinking.

"How long do you think he'll miss me for?" I asked after a pause.

"You're his daughter, Charlie will always remember you," Edward said, trying to not hurt me with the truth. The truth was that Charlie will always remember what I did and what I ended up doing to him, killing him on the inside. With that thought, tears came along with the loud crackling of thunder.

Forks was the same now as when I had left all those weeks ago; the forests were still lush green and mysterious and the sky was still dreary and saddening. The people stayed inside, sheltering themselves from the rain that would last for days. Everything was like it was before I left and hopefully, it won't change after I leave.

"Love, we're here," Edward said after I hadn't notice we were parked outside of Charlie's house. We called Charlie before we left Volterra so he was probably expecting us and from all the lights being turned on at 2 in the morning, he was really excited that I was coming home.

I went to open my door only to see that Edward had already opened it and held out his hand to help me up. I took his hand, not trusting my legs to workd properly anytime soon, and looked up to the house. I quickly looked away from the house to gather all my nerves and courage and hold myself back from breaking down again. I couldn't let Charlie see me in this kind of state. That would hurt him sooner than to be expected. No, all the pain that I would bring him would be from my death, not from seeing me sad and gloomy. I couldn't do that to Charlie.

When I was finally ready, I looked back to the house and started to walk towards it. Edward was right beside me, holding my waist tightly. We stepped onto the porch just as Charlie opened the door. He had a shocked, yet happy expression on his face. I smiled back the happiest I could try and pull off without looking like I was retarded. Out of nowhere, Charlie pulled me into a tight hug. Charlie and I never really expressed ourselves that much. Really, we would just talk and, on the odd occasion, watch a bit of the game together, but never really hugs or anything ... motherly-like. It felt good to have him hug me. I guess I wouldn't have to wonder what it feels like to have hugged your father, when I leave. I hugged Charlie back just as tight. I missed him over the past couple of weeks.

"I missed you a lot," Charlie said into my ear. I felt relief in his tone.

"I missed you too, dad," I said back with a smile, before he pulled me back to see how I looked. It's sweet how he's always over-protective; I would miss that too. There's just too many of his characteristics that I would miss.

Charlie let go of me and told both Edward and I to come inside. Charlie still didn't take a liking to Edward but I guess he didn't really mind at this point. I was home and nothing would be able to wreck the joy filling him right now. To Charlie, everything would be fine.

As we stepped into the living room after Edward got back from putting my luggage in my room, my eyes darted to the figure standing by the fireplace. A tall, masculine, tanned figure stood with his back to us. Looking away from the crackling fire, his eyes landed on mine with a smile. I smiled back. I've gone without his smile for so long.

I heard a growl escape Edward. I looked to him and held him closer, trying to calm him down. It helped a bit. He looked down to me and kissed my forehead sweetly. I turned to Jacob suddenly remembering that he was still in the room. Charlie had probably left to go order me food, since he wasn't in the room. Jacob was practically giving Edward the death glare. The smile had left and was replaced by a stern frown and deep worry-lines found its place on his forehead. Jacob's eyes were dark and grim.

"Bella," Jacob said, not tearing his eyes away from Edward for a second, "can I talk to you alone, please?"

"I don't know Jacob. I'm pretty tired from the plane ride and everything. I just really want to go to bed. Maybe some other day. Sorry," I said honestly. I was truly tired and worn out, probably from all the crying that I had done.

"But ... alright then. I guess you need your sleep. I'll catch you another time then," Jacob said finally.

Jacob started to walk when Edward suddenly spoke up. "Jacob, through all this I still haven't thanked you for helping Bella out. Thank you for keeping her safe while I was absent."

"It wasn't a favor I was doing you. I'm _always_ there for the ones I love," Jaocb said coldly before he turned to leave. As he said his last words, I felt Edward stiffen beside me. I pushed myself closer to him to sooth him as much as I could.

A couple minutes passed as we heard Charlie in the kitchen trying to call a place that was open at this hour. Edward held me close to him, keeping his arms wrapped around my waist and my arms wrapped around his neck. Some time after Jacob left, Edward pulled me onto his lap as he sat down on the couch. I didn't really notice what was going on until his beautiful velvet voice broke my train of thought about Jacob.

"I'm sorry. I should have been there, instead of that ... instead of him. I should have ..." Edward trailed off, sorrow and saddness filling his voice. I turned his face towards me and looked into his eyes before I kissed him sweetly. After we broke apart, I rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"You're with me now. That's all that matters to me," I whispered.

* * *

The days passed just as it did before everything happened. I would spend more time with Charlie and visit him at the station. He would find it a bit odd, but he decided to think nothing of it. I had my little talks with Charlie during games or diner too, telling him that I missed him and that I loved him or other things that I was afraid I wouldn't be able to say after I leave. Charlie would look at me oddly but would just reply normally after a couple of thoughts running through his mind. 

Edward would be able to come over every so often, but Edward decided that I should spend more time with Charlie so he mainly came over at night. Edward told me that when he wasn't with me or hunting, he spent his time getting to know the guards and keep an eye on me from the woods with the others. He said that other than Demetri, the others weren't half bad.

Charlie didn't even mind that much when Edward did come over. It was almost as if Charlie didn't even mind my sudden disappearance without Edward and sudden return with Edward by my side. That was what I thought before he came and talked to me the one day Edward had to hunt.

I laid on my bed, waiting for Edward to come back and take me to our meadow, when Charlie knocked on my already-open door.

"Bella, honey ... umm ... I need to ... talk ... to you about something," Charlie said with difficulty. He stepped into my room and sat on the computer chair.

"Dad, what is it?" I asked after a couple of minutes of complete silence. I knew this was going to be interesting and I wanted it to end faster than how it began.

"Well, you know that I don't really approve of Edward and I don't really mind him coming over every so often," I nodded. "Bnd I don't want you to have to go through ... what you have gone through already. Well ... what I'm trying to say is ... Renee and I have talked and we decided that ... it would be best if ... you moved to Jacksonville with her and Phil. But I said I would talk to you before anything's really decided," he finished looking at my confused and angry expression.

"NO! I refuse to go! You can't make me either!" I practically screamed, as I sat up.

"Nothing's definite yet. It's just that we think that it would be best if you lived with someone who you could talk to about ... things you can't talk with me," Charlie said, trying to calm me down.

"I don't care what the reason is! I'm not going!" I said before I walked to my door.

"Now, Bella, can't we talk about this?" I heard Charlie ask before I stormed out of my room.

I was at the bottom of the stairs when the front door suddenly flew open. My mind thought that it was Edward, but my eyes knew otherwise. It was Jacob, sweat covering him from his forehead to his waist, where his jeans hung loosely.

"We need to talk," Jacob said roughly, before he grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the doorway and onto the porch.

"What's wrong?" I asked Jacob, worried. He looked oddly, fidgetty.

"I want you to come with me. Away. Just somewhere where no one can find us. Where we can do whatever we want. Just you and me. No pack, no vampires, no Edward. Just you and me. Let's go," Jacob said with excitement and worry in his voice. I looked away from his eyes immediately as he suggested that we run off together. I was furious at this point.

"What's with everyone today? I want to stay here, where Edward is! Don't you people get that? I don't want to move to Jacksonville, I don't want to run away into the abyss, and I don't want everyone pulling me into a hundred directions like this! I want to stay here, where I'll be with my love, Edward!" I screamed, annoyed with how everyone was ripping me apart.

I looked back up to Jacob to see him shaking madly. I turned around to run but Jacob had already gotten a hold of my wrist. I tried to writhe out of his tight grasp but he wouldn't budge. Suddenly, the front door flew open for the second time today.

"LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER!!" Charlie roared.

For a brief second, Jacob let go of my wrist only to have me run towards the woods. I ran as fast as I could and seeing that I wasn't in Jacob's strong hold again, I was guessing that Charlie was distracting him. Charlie was distracting Jacob. I was on the edge of the forest when my mind finally wrapped itself around that concept. I turned around only to the see the most terrifying and gruesome sight I have ever witnessed. An oversized, russet-colored wolf was hovering over my father, with his massive paw in the air ready to swipe. A shrill, unexpected scream escaped from the back of my throat and tears from my eyes. As my scream filled the cold, musky air, Jacob's massive paw came down only to pierce my father's chest and leave it with blood dripping down from his claws. Another scream joined mine and with it, came the cold, damp, hard ground.

I sat there, watching my father being torn to pieces right in front of me, only being able to cry and scream. I couldn't believe the sight before me. Jacob was killing my father and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Do you want him to live?" The question came from the cloaked figure suddenly standing beside me. Although I didn't look at him, I knew who was asking me the cold question.

"I don't know," I choked out.

"Then he's going to die," Demetri said simply.

Seeing that I did not disapprove of this conclusion, Demetri nodded his head, sending a command to the others that were hidden in the forest. In less than a second, I was no longer looking at Jacob killing my father, but I was looking at nearly a dozen vampires killing Jacob. They attacked him while I just sat there staring at the brutality of the vampires in front of me. I couldn't do anything to help Jacob. I wouldn't do anything to help Jacob. Although most of my mind was telling me to tell them to stop, that I had to power to save his life, another part of me held me back. That part of me said that Jacob shouldn't be able to live, not when he doesn't have any self-control, not when he murdered my father, not when he could do all this to me in the matter of seconds.

Cold arms wrapped themselves around me, comforting me the best they could. I looked up to see Edward sitting beside me. I leaned in closer to him and started to sob harder.

"Shh, it's going to be okay," Edward cooed.

Although his soft, caring words would usually help, I couldn't stop sobbing. Everything around me was going terribly wrong and I wouldn't do anything to stop it, when clearly, I had the power to.

"Take care of things here. We'll be back by midnight," Edward said to Demetri before he picked me up and brought me to the car. He put me in the passenger seat and the second my seatbelt clicked, I felt the car purr to life.

"It's going to be alright. We're going to our meadow, okay? Everything's going to be fine there," Edward said softly before he took my hand in his and kissed it gently. My sobs turned into whimpers and soon just into tears.

Although I had had my chances to tell him so many things, I still knew I needed more time. I wanted to tell him everything. I didn't even get a chance to tell him half of the things that I wanted to tell him. And now I wouldn't get another opprotunity to even see Charlie. I would miss him so much.

I looked out my window only to see that the heavens were crying again. Along with heavens' tears came mine as well.

* * *

A/N - Ok so to make things easier, when Bella ran out of her room, Charlie called Renee and told her that Bella was going to stay at Forks and that she refuses to go to Jacksonville. Renee agrees to have Bella stay in Forks if she feels so strongly towards Edward. 

Another thing, the warewolf pack came to Charlie's when they realized that they couldn't hear Jacob's thoughts. They saw the vampires slashing away at Jacob and decided that they couldn't do that much since there were only a couple of warewolves as opposed to like a dozen Volturri vampires (yea the warewolves are well aware of the all-powerful Volturri). So Sam decided that it would be best to not risk losing the rest of the warewolves for the sake of an already-slaughtered one, and the pack goes back to La Push.

And one more thing, I'm not a Jacob-hater. I like Jacob. Not as much as Edward but I still like Jacob. It's just that this chpt makes everything else less complicated than what it would be and I needed someone to make things easier - Jacob.

That's all.

I LOVE YOU GUYS!! your reviews rocks ass!! You all get ... e-Guess handbags if you're girls and ... e-Energy belts if you're guys!! lol haha. You guys rock!!

Ok so now that you have read chpt 6, you know what to do!! click on that purpley button and review, review, review!


	7. Leaving Home

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters from Twilight or New Moon do not belong to me, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. BUT all new characters (Judas and Dominic Malscine) belong to ME! And I shall go mad-ass on you if you think you can take Judas from me!!!

Those With a Different Perception

Chapter 7 Leaving Home  
Bella's POV

Edward and I sat in his silver Volvo, for God knows how long, on the edge of the forest that we would usually run through to get to our meadow. Edward decided that we should stay in the car until the rain cleared up, so he moved the both of us to the back seat so that he could hold me.

To me, it seemed like an eternity since I witnessed my father's and Jacob's death. It felt like I had cried for an eternity, anyways. Everything around me seemed to move in slow motion, as if to taunt and torture me with the truth, even more than it already had. My father and my best friend were now dead. All because I let the stubborn and revengeful side have the best of me. It was all because of me. Everything was because of me; everything from the day Edward decided that he would make Volturri kill him, to the day of the death of my father and best friend.

Thinking of those I have hurt and the lives that I have changed, new tears fell from my cheeks and landed on the hand that was holding mine. The entire time that I was sitting there crying and sobbing on Edward's lap, he had held me close to him, saying comforting words and rocking me back and forth, soothing me the best he could.

"I love you and no matter what happens after today, nothing is going to change between us," Edward whispered in my ear. I only nodded in reply, not trusting my voice to able to say anything coherently with all the sobbing I've done.

"I think we should go before Charlie's funeral. It would make things easier if Renee didn't come for the funeral and decide to take you back to Jacksonville with her," Edward said slowly after a long silence. I nodded, knowing that it would be just too painful to have to face my mother at a time like this. I couldn't bear to have to see her and think to myself that I had been the reason why her first love died.

"I was actually thinking that we would leave tonight," Edward said slowly.

"I don't think I can stay here much longer either," I said after I thought about what he said.

I suddenly let out an unexpected sob into Edward shoulder. I cried again, and I cried harder than I ever have in my entire life. I sobbed into his shoulder for another couple of hours before complete darkness took me in under its spell. All I remembered before I fell into a deep sleep was Edward telling me that he loved me.

* * *

Edward's POV (Right after Bella faints and they go back to Charlie's house) 

"This won't interfere with your plans," Judas told me as I walked towards him from the car.

Judas was Demetri's vampire-son. He was one of the few guards that I actually got along with when I wasn't with Bella. He and I talked quite a bit when I was with the guards. I found out that Judas was just a couple of decades younger than Demetri. He had been a part of Volturri since the day he had been changed. They mainly wanted to keep him for his talent. Judas was an illusionist. He told me that he wasn't a very powerful one, but powerful enough to make a person think that there were tsunamis crashing down on them while they were standing in the middle of a raging hot desert. He could make them end up insane or even suicidal.

I had read a couple books on illusionists before and the truly powerful illusionists were very rare and very powerful. The book also said something about how powerful an illusionist is depends on how they were in their life before their human life. The last illusionist that had a great reputation was a vampire named Dominic Malscine. He was one of the few vampires that were bitten in 2000 BC. Dominic had caused all types of havoc among the vampire world. He was practically invincible for centuries, that is, until he fell in love. After years of running away together, his love killed him. No one knows why or how for that matter, but she did.

"Does Carlisle know about any of this yet?" I asked Judas.

"Probably. Alice came by just a bit ago with Jasper. They saw us clean up the mess and left," Judas said simply.

"Why didn't you guys do anything when he grabbed her?" I asked, anger coating my voice now.

"Calm down there, buddy. He didn't necessarily hurt her. We really couldn't do anything. If anything happened to Aro's plans, he'd slaughter all of us. Edward, we didn't think that he'd stop with hurting us though," Judas said trying to clam me down.

"Alright. I should take Bella to Carlisle to make sure she's okay and everything," I said after a moment of remembering back to what had happened.

I went back to the car, where Bella was resting. How could I have not been there for her when she needed me the most? I had so stupidly left her in her time of need. I should have heard his thoughts miles away. Why wasn't I paying attention? Why couldn't I have run faster? Disappointment coursed through me for not being able to be there for her, for my love.

I reached the car and found that Bella was still sleeping, mumbling incoherent nothings into the headrest. She's so beautiful, delicate. How could I have left her there to be in the clutches of that mutt, in the hold of that beast? How could I have left her in so much danger?

We started driving down the road for a couple of minutes when Bella spoke the first coherent sentence during her deep sleep. "But Dad, look at the puppies," Bella said, shocking me a bit with her sudden outburst. She shifted around a bit in her seat so that she was now facing me. I took my hand off the steering wheel and stroked her cheek with the back of my hand. She shivered slightly at my cold touch and shifted a bit.

"I'm sorry Bella. I should have been there for you. I'm sorry..." I trailed off before I started to quietly dry sob. I had broken my promise to her, to always be by her side, within the period of a couple of weeks. I know that I wouldn't be able to exist without her being by my side. So why was it that I was so foolish to have gone hunting so far away? My sobs stopped as the anger raged through me. I was so stupid to have left for so long, to not have notice what that mutt was thinking, to not have run faster, to not have been able to save Charlie, to have let her down.

"I love you, Edward, always," Bella said softly. I looked blankly at her for a moment, soaking up what she had just said, before I bent over to kiss her quickly on the lips. Even after all that's happened, Bella would still mumble what she had mumbled the first night I stayed with her. I smiled for the first time since we had landed in Forks.

"I love you too, my eternity," I said, still smiling, only to get more incoherent mumbles escape her beautiful lips.

We got back to Carlisle a couple of minutes later. I carried her inside and up to my room and laid her down on the couch.

"Alice," I called out quietly, afraid that I would wake Bella. "Will you watch Bella for a bit? I need to talk to Carlisle." In less than a second Alice came in and I ran out.

I went to Carlisle's office only to find him hovering over an encyclopedia. He looked up as I rudely burst into his study.

"We have a change of plans. Jacob killed Charlie and the guards killed Jacob. The mutt's pack came and saw all the guards and backed down. What do you think we should do?" I asked in a rushed voice. I wanted to get all this over with as soon as possible. The last time I spent a couple of hours away from Bella, her life was on the line.

"You and Bella have to commit suicide. Leave a note at Charlie, from Bella, and a note here, from you, saying that you don't want to be ripped away from each other anymore and if fate decides to play games with the two of you, then you'll die together. I'll call ... the Newton's and act like I'm Charlie, seeing if Bella was with them. Tell them that I'll go out looking for them. I'll call as myself to the hospital, saying that we're moving," Carlisle said, making all this up as he's going along.

"So all it would take would be a couple of note?" I asked, just to be sure that Bella didn't need to fake a death in the state she's in.

"Pretty much," Carlisle said after rethinking about his plan.

I nodded my head and turned to walk out of his office. I ran back to my room where my love was sleeping soundly. I came back to my room only to have Alice walk out. Ever since Bella and I got back together, Alice had been on quite strict talking terms with me. I knew that she was worried about Bella getting hurt again, but what else was I supposed to do? Have Bella fly half-way around the world, race against time, and save me form getting myself killed, only to tell her to stay with Volturri on her own, especially when I couldn't live without her when I had left her the first time? Alice is just so stubborn sometimes. But in the end, I know she means well.

I found Bella sleeping on the couch, still how I had left her. I came and sat down on the ground beside the couch. I traced her facial features lightly with the tip of my finger. I had missed her so much when I was absent all those months ago. Her eyes, her smile, her blush, her lips, everything that had to do with her. I had missed her so much. And now I had her back and never again would I leave her or let her go. Not my love. Not my eternity.

* * *

Bella's POV 

I woke up to a stranger's voice, talking calmly over my head. I looked up only to see that it was a speaker that was talking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are just about to land. Please keep your seatbelts on until further notice, as we are expecting some turbulence in the landing. Thank you once again for flying with Capture the Moment Airlines and we hope you have a wonderful trip," the stranger's voice said coolly.

I looked around and saw that we were in the business section of a very high-class plane. Everyone was there; Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward were all there. Actually, they were the only ones in this section of the plane. Everyone was standing or kneeling around Carlisle and Esme's seats, talking about something or another. I really didn't pay that much attention until I heard them say my name.

"My poor child; Bella's gone through so much as it is. Alice, how is she going to be after the change?" I heard Esme ask her daughter, but I didn't hear Alice reply.

"Alice! Will you just stop it? I told you, I won't let that happen!" Edward growled menacingly.

"Well apparently it will happen! Do you know how many times I check on that vision a day, just to see if anything's changed? Nothing! Nothing is going to change that vision, Edward! And I swear, you're going to pay if she ends up dead!" Alice yelled back ferociously.

"You're wrong Alice! Something will change! I'm not going to hurt Bella! I love her!" Edward practically roared.

"Edward, don't wake Bella up just yet. She needs her sleep," Emmett said calmly.

"It's alright. I can't sleep anymore anyways," I said sluggishly, knowing that they would know that I was awake sooner or later. Edward rushed over to my side as soon as I spoke up.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up. I shouldn't have yelled," Edward said, disappointed that he had woken me up.

"It's alright. The pilot woke me up. Where are we headed? How long was I out for?" I asked Edward.

"Well, we're actually going back to Volterra. Everything's done in Forks. The police are still trying to find our bodies and Charlie's. We got a call from Aro while you were asleep. He wanted to ask you if ... Jacob's death ... uhh ... will change any of our plans. But I told him that we would talk to him when we get back," Edward said difficultly. I knew he didn't want me to remember what happened. I didn't want to remember why they happened at all, but I couldn't lie to myself. It was because of me.

"Bella, please," Jasper pleaded. My emotions were probably driving him insane.

"I'm sorry, Jas," I smiled, apologetically. Jasper only nodded in reply.

We all sat down in our seats, preparing to land. Preparing to land in a place we would never be able to escape, our new confinement.

* * *

A/N – Huzzah! Ok So I posted 2 chapters this week!! Aren't you happy? … Well I guess not with what I did in the last chapter. 

OMG I TOTALLY LOVE YOU GUYS!! When I read your reviews, I was like "AHHH I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY ACTUALLY LIKED IT THAT MUCH!!" Hahaha It got the most reviews in the least amount of time compared to all the other chapters!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! I'm so glad no one really wanted to kill me that much for hacking off Jake … I miss him. Anyways YOU GUYS ROCK!!! I'll probably kill off a couple more people by the end of Those With a Different Perception …

One more thing about today's chapter. When Bella woke up on the plane, the Cullens didn't notice she was awake mainly because she's was sorta of at a point where it's in between sleeping and being awake. I don't know about other people, but when I'm in that position, I can hear and kind of dream (on the odd occassion) of exactly what goes on around me. So with Bella, her eyes are open but she's still in that spot. Therefore most of her is still in that sleeping phase and her heartbeat is the same as when she is sleeping.

A big thank you to my beta, writing bird, as well for helping me out with all the common mistakes that I make when I'm writing at like 2 in the morning! You rock!!

-georgette


	8. Resolutions

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters from Twilight or New Moon do not belong to me, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. BUT all new characters (Judas and Dominic Malscine) belong to ME! And I shall go mad-ass on you if you think you can take Judas from me!!! Buahahaha!!

Those With a Different Perception

Chapter 8 Resolutions  
Bella's POV

When we had finally gotten back to the Volterra, my head was throbbing. Although I didn't cry that much throughout the plane ride, all thanks to Jasper, my mind still wandered and I had still thought of what happened earlier today. Although the events that occurred during the past few hours were indeed over a course of only a few hours, in my mind, it had seemed like there was absolutely no end to the everlasting day.

By the time we had reached Volterra, I had concluded that although they were no longer with me, those I had lost would have wanted to me to live peacefully and happily, no matter what happens. Charlie would have wanted his daughter to live on and not dwell on the unfortunate events of the past. Although Jacob wouldn't have wanted me to end up with Edward, he still would have wanted me to be happy, even if that meant that Edward would be the one to make me happy. I would miss them both with all my heart, but now was not the time to grieve about the past. It was the time to surpass all the obstacles that lay ahead.

As we drove down the highway that lead us into the Italian city at a surprisingly slow speed for Edward, I looked over to driver, who had been in deep concentration. I stared blankly at him for some time before I realized that he had changed his gaze from the empty stretch of road to my eyes. I smiled sheepishly only to get a small smile back. Although his smile was warm and tender it did not reach his eyes. No, his eyes were already occupied by other emotions and feelings that were far more sorrowful. I searched deep in his eyes and only found pity, regret, sympathy, remorse, and surrender. I shut my eyes slowly and turned to face the window and Edward turned back his gaze to the ongoing highway.

I tried to calm myself just enough to stop the tears building up within me, but failed. As a painful teardrop slowly escaped from my eye, a weak calming sense enveloped me, one that was abnormally faint. I looked over to the back seat where Jasper rested his head on Alice's lap. With a heavy sigh, Jasper answered my confused look. The torture and torment I had put him through today had already worn him out as it was, and I wasn't doing anything to help his situation by being like this either. For the millionth time today, I gave Jasper an apologetic look, and for the millionth time today, Jasper returned it with a warm, understanding smile.

The moment we had stepped through the city's tall stone gate, we were greeted by, none other than, Jane and Alec.

"Welcome back, Bella. Aro wished to have a word with you immediately," Jane said, sweetness and innocence coating her words so much so that it made me sick. She was so fake.

"We were just about to go see him. After the dozens of phone calls that he's given us, we just assumed that he would want to speak to me," I said confidently with a sarcastic smirk, just to tick her off. All the emotions that had been locked inside of me finally were released when Jane opened her mouth to greet me.

Everyone, especially Jane, was flabbergasted with my sudden outburst. Her mouth gapped open as she took in the idea of anyone, besides Aro, Marcus, and Caius, had the nerve to talk back to her. The moment she had finally realized that _I_ had been the one to do so, she gave me the dealiest glare that no one would expect from such a small child. After a couple of minutes of just pure hatred-filled, cold, hard stares, she dropped the look and replaced it with a confused expression. A surprisingly loud growl escaped from the tiny figure only to receive an even louder growl from not only Edward but Emmett, Jasper, and one of the guards I found out whose name was Judas. After many more growls roared and defeated in loudness by another growl, Alec had grabbed his sister's arm and dragged her away from the snarling crowd of vampires.

"I don't think she's ever had anyone have the nerve to tick her off, let alone a human talking back to her like that," Judas said in admiration. "Anyways, we should probably get back to Aro. He's probably oh so pissed at me for aiding you guys in ticking off Jane," Judas said casually and unconcerned.

"It might not be the best thing for you to be around me that much right now, Jasper," I said sadly as we were walking through the long hallway. Although it was nice having him around, I would only be able to cause him more pain than however much he has already endured. And with only a nod, Jasper left with Alice to go to their rooms. The rest of the family probably followed Jasper and Alice because as I turned the corner, I noticed that Edward was the only one who was by my side.

When we finally reached Aro's office, Edward knocked on the shut doors. I hadn't even noticed that Aro had called us in until I felt a cold arm wrap around me waist and guiding me into the office.

"Our plans for you will not change, Bella. From what I heard, it was your choice for Jacob to die. I hope you do realize that," Aro said firmly, the moment the doors closed.

"I understand," I said simply. I admit, I was feeling pretty bitchy ever since my little encounter with Jane, but I wasn't going to go and disrespect Aro. I actually want to be on good terms with him.

"Then you do understand that from now until your transformation, there will be no legitimate excuse for you to have to leave Volterra?" Aro asked kindly, seeing that I wasn't going to be difficult about this subject.

"Definitely," I answered monotonically. Although I didn't want to anger Aro, I just wasn't in the mood to elaborate on what I do and do not understand. Everything was actually quite clear to me right now; Aro still wants me to become a vampire; I agreed; everything's pretty much the same as it had been before I left to visit Forks.

Edward and I arrived in my room shortly after we had that little discussion with Aro. This entire day had been overwhelming. The death of my father, the death of my best friend, the vision that I still don't know about, everything that happened today were, altogether, so stressful.

I walked over, with Edward's fingers entwined in mine, to the couch that faced the gigantic open window that faced the west. The light of the sunset illuminated the vast room. It was beautiful. Everything in my life was terrible, but the sunset was the one of the few things that stayed pure and magnificent in my life. There was also Edward in this category as well, of course. Everything was going to change and I knew it, but the thing that was timeless and universal was the sunset. It was magnificent.

As the sun was setting before my eyes, I felt as though my past would go with the sun as well as the day. Tomorrow will be a new and although I have suffered in the past, all that matters now was my forever after with Edward. All that I have experienced in the past will only serve as a single purpose; I will learn from my mistakes, and from now on, I shall not dwell on them. Of course I'll remember those that I loved and cared for, but I will not dwell on my unfortunate past, nor will I dwell on all those that I have lost. I'm not sure what tomorrow's sunrise will bring, but it will not bring the past back to haunt me.

I looked up to Edward only to find my love, again, in deep thought, staring out into the horizon. Hopefully, my future will include his love for me. I looked back to where the sunset had been a moment ago. The sun was now gone but had left a lovely shade of orange fading into pink and then into blue in the clear, endless sky. Twilight.

"Isn't it beautiful? The color in it, the life in it, and the power it has to change things in the world?" Edward asked still in deep thought. He pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head.

"The sunset is always beautiful," I replied simply.

"I meant you," Edward said with a hint of sorrow in his voice. Although we were at the end of the line, Edward still didn't want me to change into, what he believed he was, a monster.

"Edward, I wanted to ask you something but I know it will upset you. On the other hand, we'll have to talk about it eventually, so I was thinking that we could talk about it now. I know you don't like the subject or anything, it's just that we'll have to go through it sooner or later and well I don't really think that later would be good. I know that this might not be the perfect time for this either but well later wouldn't be the perfect time either," I ranted on, not really wanting to get to my point knowing that all this would end up in a fight somehow, like it always have been in the past. Edward nodded his head for me to continue.

"Well, Aro said that I will be changed next week. I wanted you to be the one to change me. I know you don't trust yourself with doing this, but I really wanted to be changed by the one I love. It's not that I don't trust Carlisle, I do, It's just that ... " I trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"I don't think I can put up a fight now can I?" Edward said after a couple minutes passed of deafening silence.

"Okay, I'll admit, it's a bit risky but I doubt that the family would let us go through this alo-" I stopped myself as my mind just absorbed what Edward had said. "Edward, did you just agree to change me ... like into a vampire?" I asked in total shock. Edward never even wanted to get into the subject at all, let alone agree to change me!

"Well even if I didn't want you to be changed, Aro would make you become one of us, one way or another. And although I still think that Carlisle should be the one to change you, I want to be the first one to start my eternity with you." With that he leaned down to me and gave me a passionate but short kiss.

"Finally you see things my way for once," I said lightly looking him in the eyes after a couple minutes passed filled with shock and joy. Soon, my eyes would be like his, beautiful, breathtaking, and simply magnificent.

I turned back to face the beautiful array of colors that danced in the sky. It seemed like they stayed up there in the endless sky for hours on end, just for me, just for the fact that for once in the last long while, I was actually happy. It was truly outstanding.

a/n yea I know I'm terrible --" and that all of you might think that this story would be a waste of your time (I hope that this update would change that opinion somehow ...) but I do have a legitimate excuse as to why I haven't been updating recently.

As most Canadians may know, finals are looming upon us and because of my sad marks during the school year, I've been trying my best to study for the finals earlier than usual (three weeks before the finals is actually pretty early for me). in total I have about 2 finals and a lab this semester so I've been trying to work my butt off in studying and sqeezing fanfiction in my hectic life. I admit in the end, I actually might fail both.

This brings me to my other legitimate excuse as to why I haven't been posting chpts. I really haven't been able to get things together lately. Everything has been falling part lately. I don't think that I'd consider myself depressed, but I just can't find any reason to be happy or even content aboutt anything. I'm lacking in confidence, skills, and pretty much everything in general, in pretty much everything I do, including fanfiction.

Whether which ever excuse is better, I PROMISE THAT I WILL NOT QUIT! Those With Different Perceptions will continue until the end! As to when the next chpt will be posted, I am sorry to say that I can't update for another 2 weeks. I'll try to work on the next chpt as often as I can but the finals will totally freak me out for a bit. My last final is on June 21 so my next chpt will be updated soon after that.

Again, I dearly appologize for the long wait. I love all of you faithful readers!!

-georgette


	9. Drastic Changes

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters from Twilight or New Moon do not belong to me, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. BUT all new characters (Judas and Dominic Malscine) belong to ME! And I shall go mad-ass on you if you think you can take Judas from me!!! Buahahaha!!

Those With a Different Perception

Chapter 9 Drastic Changes  
Edward's POV

Loud pounds that struck onto the dark wooden doors were what interrupted the argument that had been going through my mind. A week had passed since we had gotten back from Forks and things were just starting to become less hectic. My mind would still grieve about the day that Bella would have to be changed, or it would whenever she wasn't around or she wasn't paying attention. Although I wasn't looking forward to the heartbreaking three days of pain I would have to see my Bella endure, I was looking forward to our eternity together, and by having her by my side when I wasn't grieving, only helped me look forward to the end of those three days.

I stood up from my spot on the couch and walked over to the door. I opened it only to see Alice standing in front of me.

_You're going to have to change her tonight. Are you ready for it?_ Alice bombarded me with her thoughts.

"Alice, do you want to stay with her for an hour or two while I go out and hunt?" I asked her back as I went over my mental "to do" list.

_Already taken care of. Emmett's going to come back in a minute or two with something big for you. Other than that, are you really ready?_ Alice thought as she entered the room.

"Yeah, I think so. I'm worried though. Blood might naturally flow pretty slowly, but it would only take me less than a blink of an eye to ... harm her," I said slowly. I dropped myself onto the couch and Alice plopped herself down beside me on the floor.

"You're probably the second most self-controlled one out of all of us, Edward. Don't think like that," Alice reminded me. In truth, I was, but the feeling that I wouldn't be able to live up to that expectation after tonight worried me. What worried me even more was the fact that I would take the life of my love in order to fail these expectations.

"I can't help it." I replied slowly.

"Practically all of the strongest guards, Aro, and the family are going to be there with you guys. There's a very small chance that we would let you do such a thing! And besides, I've seen it already. Everything's going to be fine. So don't think like that."

"Hey, Alice. Think like what?" Bella's beautiful voice rang through my ears as she greeted Alice. I looked over and smiled at my angel as she walked towards us, drying her hair with a towel.

"It's nothing," Alice said happily. To her, it was really nothing. But to me, the thought of being able to end Bella's life in one quick move meant everything. To me, death could fly on swift wings tonight and with it, would come the end of my existence as well.

* * *

As Alice had predicted, Emmett did bring me something big (a bear actually), Aro did indeed talked to Bella and I, and Bella was right in front of me, in my arms, with about twenty guards, the rest of the family, and Aro watching us. I breathed out slowly as I laid her on the bed gently. After a few more deep breaths, I went to lie beside her. I shut my eyes and held her closer to me. 

"Edward, I love you. Please, love, start our eternity together," Bella whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes and looked into her loving ones. This would be the last time I would ever see them this color, the color of purity, the color of her purity.

Bella gave me a sweet smile and leaned in to kiss me. I lingered on her lips for a while before I trailed my kisses down her jaw line, under her ear, and then down to her neck. Already I could taste the strong, bitter venom coating my teeth, but an even stronger blood thirst raged through me, at the same time.

"I love you, Bella," I said softly before my teeth pierced through her flawless skin. The sweet blood rushed into my mouth and the taste was absolutely spectacular. The smell of her blood was truly enticing. The feel of her blood flowing down my throat was amazingly soothing. Everything about this held me there, lapping the blood up as it flowed out of the open cut. The strong urge that had been locked up inside me finally was let free and it wasn't going to be held back on its own accord any time soon.

That proved it; no matter what I was doing, Bella had captured me and I was wrapped around her little finger. What was I doing? OH MY GOD, I WAS KILLING BELLA!! With every ounce of strength in me, I pulled myself away from the heavenly blood gushing from the puncture that I had left behind on her neck. Then was when everything around me was clear. The thoughts that were going through other people's mind; the screams and yells from those around me; the arms flailing at me; the guards trying to pull me off of Bella; the ear-piercing shrieks coming from my love; reality finally hit me.

With all of the strength left in me I let the guards hold me back and pull me away from my love's heavenly blood. As soon as they had successfully dragged me out into the hallway, I bolted. I didn't know where I was going, or whom I would run into, but I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I ran from the blood flowing through Bella's veins, from her gut-curling shrieks and cries. The next thing I knew, I was in the forests that lay on the edge of the city. The trees whirled by, ravens cawed as I ran past them, and even the wolves seemed to have howled as I ran through the eerie woods. I ran farther and farther away from it all but I still had the wonderful and enticing scent in my mouth and flavor at the back of my throat. For a long while I just slowed down and walked aimlessly, that is, until I finally heard someone catch up to me. **(I was sooo tempted to stop right here! Man cliffies are really fun to write aren't they?)**

"Man, you've been running for miles now! Haven't you kind of thought that you were far enough away from Bella by now?" Judas asked jokingly, as he caught up.

"Is she alright?" I asked, sternly, afraid the answer would be no and that I had been the one to cause this answer.

"Yeah. She's changing. Although ... it's weird. She hasn't said ... screamed anything about stopping the fire yet. I've seen people change before and they would always want the fire to stop. Bella hasn't said anything like that at all. She just screams," Judas said, sounding a bit confused.

Judas and I sat in an empty field for quite awhile in silence before I broke the silence.

"Do you think I went too far?"

"Well you're doing all this to be with the one you love right? So, no, you didn't go too far. But you surely ran too far," Judas chuckled.

"I couldn't stop my feet from running. My mind wanted to go back, to be able to hold her in my arms and tell her that it's going to be over soon. My urges wanted to go back, to be able to finish what was started. My body wanted to run, run away from everything, escape into the unknown, and escape from my urges. It was as if I ran a little more, just kept on pushing myself a little further, I would be able to run away from the guilt," I admitted to Judas.

"Do you love her?" he asked after a while of silence.

"If I didn't love her, I wouldn't have left her in the first place. I love her with everything that I have. If she asked me for the moon, I would retrieve it in a day. If she asked me for the stars, I would collect all of them for her in this universe and the next. If she asked me for a beating heart, I would kidnap every human on earth for her. If she asked for me to die, I would give her the match to light me on fire. I've fallen so deeply in love with her that if I had my way, I wouldn't even let the wind be able caress her cheeks, I wouldn't let the sun beam down on her, I wouldn't let the darkness engulf her. I truly love Bella Marie Swan with all my heart and more," I said smiling at what lengths I would go for Bella.

"You are quite the poet there, aren't you? Why don't you go back? I bet the cut's already healed up by now," Judas said lightly as he stood up.

"Who's with her?" I asked, as I was about to stand up myself.

"Well there's your family, my dad, and Aro. Most of the guards left after a couple minutes of her screaming," Judas said, laughing at the guards' weakness.

I stood up and ran back in the direction of the castle, with Judas following behind me. From now on, I wasn't going to leave Bella to have to deal with her problems alone. We were going to spend the rest of our eternity together.

* * *

Bella's POV 

The burning was truly mortifying, but I had to endure it all. I knew that I needed this to finish what was started. I couldn't stop now. Everything was set. My eternity with Edward was finite. I couldn't just let the pain and the fire get to me. No. I wouldn't allow it. I didn't want this fire to stop. No matter how bad it gets, I would NOT cry for this to stop!

The first few hours had been the worse. It seemed as though all the bones in my body had decided to grow and shrink at the same time. I felt my joints unhook themselves from the bones only to swivel around a bit and fix themselves onto the changed bones. All the muscles around my bones also moved and contorted. After the new bone was done changing, the muscles around it would move into place and start to stretch themselves, as though they were working out on their own accord. The pain was truly unbearable, but somehow I would have to manage.

"She's changing her form. Her body is beginning to reformat itself," I heard Carlisle's voice from afar.

For the first couple of long, agonizing hours, everything changed pretty quickly and very painfully, but then the change would be like painful spasms. They would come and go as they please but every time was completely devastating. After the spasms had slowed down a bit and happened less frequently and my muscles were slowly starting to ache, I feel into a state of unconsciousness. Everything just seemed to black out. I could still think, but at the same time, I didn't want to. Thinking was too exhausting at that point.

After a long while of nothing in particular running through my mind, I was suddenly kicked back into reality. Within a flash, I opened my eyes only to see pitch blackness. I blinked a few more times to try and regain my vision but failing only brought panic.

"Edward, Carlisle, what's happening to me?" I cried out, hoping that this loss of vision wouldn't be permanent.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, your eyes are just adjusting to the venom. Everything's going to be fine," my angel's voice called out to me. "Just shut your eyes and relax for a bit."

I did as Edward had told me and when I actually let it take over; I could actually feel my eyes change from beneath my eyelids. It felt as if the liquids in my eye-sockets solidified into contacts and just formed themselves over my pupils. It was strange and odd feeling. And then, as fast it had started, the change with my eyes had stopped. I opened my eyes slowly and was truly relieved that my vision had come back to me. But what changed the most about my vision was the clarity. Everything in the room was clearer and so much more defined that I was able to see every spot of dust floating around the ceiling, every piece of thread in the canopy above my head, every stitch that bounded the covers of the books on the shelves on the other side of the room. I was able to see everything.

"Your eyes have finished changing," Carlisle said as he inspected my eyes with a small flashlight. "They're going to stay red for a little while longer. Which reminds me, once you're completely done changing, we can take you out to hunt. For now just relax and rest for a little while longer. It's only been a little over a day."

As Carlisle finished his last sentence, a sudden shrill scream escaped from within me. A horrendous pain was thrashing away at my insides. It was as though all my insides were moving around and took the place of other organs. The excruciating pain that took over my insides brought along with it what seemed like hours of cries and shrieks. Then, just as fast as how it had begun, everything inside me just stopped moving. All of my organs took their places and now they were all still as stone.

As I finally thought that the pain that my insides were causing, was truly over, something else started to form in the place where my stomach had been just a few hours ago. I curled into a ball hoping that it would help some, but to my disappointment, it didn't. It was as if something was growing inside of me, and painfully slowly at that. I let out another scream, as the pain slowly got worse. Finally, it was all too much for me to bear.

As the screams got further and further away, I realized that I was actually falling back into unconsciousness. Again, this time was just as the last. Everything was a haze and I was just too weak to actually think, let alone focus on, what was happening to me.

It seemed as though I was unconscious for hours on end until my next change had woken me up from my restless slumber. Although my eyes weren't open, I knew that I was out of my haze. For a while, I just laid there, listening to the voices around me get quieter and quieter by the second. Something suddenly didn't seem right. Everything was silent, but why? Before the change, Aro had assured me countless times that I was going to be under constant supervision throughout my transformation. So why was everything suddenly so deafeningly silent? I flashed my eyes open wide only to see that everyone was still around me. In fact, they were staring at me with concerned and questioning faces. For the longest time I just looked at them and their odd expressions, until finally something came to me that explained what was going on. Sound. At first it was just an insignificant, quiet squeak but as it grew into a louder and louder scream, I realized why everyone was looking at me. I was the one who was screaming.

"Calm down, Bella. Your hearing just changed," Carlisle said, as he looked like he was whispering. "It will go back to normal in a few hours, but for now they're pretty sensitive so you might just want to try and sleep until they adjust themselves properly."

With that, I lay back down and for the first time since the change had began, I slept. Although it wasn't the best rest I have ever had, it was still a few hours of painless sleep. I dreamt of nothing in particular for the longest time and for hours I just sat in an empty dark room. There were no windows or doors around me, and the only source of light came from the tiny, bare light bulb that hung above my head. The walls were painted black and the chair was the same color. The only thing that was any other color besides black was me. I looked down at my hands only to see a color that I have never seen on my skin. As I grew up in Phoenix, I was the girl who was known as the albino because of my super pale skin tone in the city of sun, but this was truly different. It was as if my flesh had changed into marble, not only in color but in firmness as well. It was as if I was truly made out of marble.

The night progressed like that for hours on end. I would occasionally discover something new about myself during the dream or I would wake up every so often and lose on of my senses only to regain it after a few hours of panicking. Every so often, bones in a major area would change their form. The worse was when my skull decided to shrink. It was as if the air around me was compressing my skull inwards. I felt as though all the liquids inside my head were all just going to break loose and leak out the side of my head. It was absolutely terrifying and painful but I gritted my teeth through it all. If this was what it took to start my eternity with Edward, it was a small price to pay.

Finally, after what seemed like years of ongoing pain and panic, it all ended. The pain; the panic; the torment; it all just went away. As I woke up from another uneventful sleep, I noticed something missing: the pain. Slowly, I opened my eyes only to find Carlisle already getting to work with his little flashlight and other pieces of equipment and checking me over for the hundredth time.

"Bella, I'm very honored to say, I think you're finally ... done," Carlisle said as he finished checking me over. As he said this, I heard everybody but one person leave the room. Quickly, this one person walked up to the bed and sat beside me, holding my hand up to his lips only to kiss it ever so gently.

"Finally, we can start our eternity together," Edward sighed, as he kissed the back of my hand.

* * *

a/n - Ok do you love me or do you love me? I love me right now. I updated twice in one week now!! I had my physics 20 (physics grd 11) exam today and I think I did pretty damn well. I've been working on this chpt since I updated the last chpt actually. 

lol I know the changing process is pretty rushed but yea I thought that if I went into too much detail with you, you guys would just get bored with the entire chpt. Anyways if you think I left anything out or if I could have done anything to make this chpt better, review!! P


	10. Predator and Prey

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters from Twilight or New Moon do not belong to me, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. BUT all new characters (Judas and Dominic Malscine) belong to ME! And I shall go mad-ass on you if you think you can take Judas from me!!! Buahahaha!!

Those With a Different Perception

Chapter 10 Predator and Prey  
Bella's POV

"Finally," I said as I sat up to kiss him, quite swiftly and gracefully, might I add. We sat there for a couple of minutes, just enjoying the fact that all the pain was over and that our forever after was finally here, until a knock on the bedroom door interrupted our calm and blissful silence.

"Hi guys. How you holding up, Bella? Well Carlisle just asked me to tell you that your lunch is ready," Judas joked, as he poked his head out from behind the ajar door.

"Thanks," I smiled. "We'll be down in a bit."

"Alright, but Carlisle was getting a little anxious. It was like a zoo in there when I left ... let's just say, you'll have variety," Judas laughed as he shut the door closed.

"Edward, how am I supposed to ... feed?" I asked as soon as I realized what I was about to go and do.

"Don't worry, love. Just follow your instinct and you'll be fine. And besides, I'll be there, so you don't have to think so much about it," Edward instructed with a caring smile.

Before I could protest, I felt a sudden urge from within my stomach; a craving. This thirst from the depths of my gut sent a shiver up my spine as it constantly increased.

"Edward," I breathed, hoping that he would be able to do something about the annoying thirst radiating from my midsection.

"Alright, let's go and let you have a go at your prey," Edward said lightly before he picked me up in his not-so-cold-as-before, marble arms. As we were running down the hallways, I noticed that we weren't going as fast as I have expected. Actually, it seemed as though we were merely jogging down the empty hallways.

"Why are we jogging?" I asked, wondering what was going on.

"This is what it's like for us, vampires. You saw it as just a blur when you were human, but we just see it as running," Edward answered my confused look. "You'll understand all this in no time."

As we neared the feeding hall, the craving increased even more than it had been since I finished the transformation, when an extremely enticing scent wafted around me. Without any command, I pushed myself off Edward and landed on the beautiful Italian rug in one swift move. It was as if the urge within me took over, just to get to the source of the mouthwatering smell. Having my instincts control me, I let myself go toward the tantalizing scent, only to find myself in front of the feeding hall doors.

"Go for it," I heard Judas whisper enthusiastically, from right beside me.

With his and Edward's reassurement, I felt myself force the doors open. As they swung open, the doors caused a surprisingly strong wave of the delicious scent from earlier, to hit me like a ton of bricks. As soon as I had a strong whiff of the smell, my mind flew furiously, but not as fast as my body. Everything around me was unclear and blurred, everything except for the mountain lion that stood directly in front of me, with a look of pure and utter terror in its eyes. The mountain lion's heart only had to beat once before I was in the air, launching myself towards the unsuspecting creature.

It was already too late for the mountain lion. I heard a growl turn into a roar, but I wasn't sure if it had come from me or my prey. I felt it fight and thrust from beneath my strong grasp as I sunk my teeth into its warm, fur-coated neck, blood pouring into my over eager mouth. I heard the mountain lion's heart slow from a frantic drum to a quiet beat, as the sweet nectar of life drained itself from the now weak creature. It slowly gave up after a couple minutes of trying to take its life back; the mountain lion was dying right underneath me. With its sweet, sweet blood slowing down to a mere trickle, the thirst that drove me, also slowly subdued. After a few more gulps of the sweet blood, I finally let go of my dead prey.

Having satisfied my maddening thirst, I sank down to the ground where the mountain lion now lay, lifeless and blood-drained. I felt familiar arms wind their way around my waist and pull me closer to a familiar chest.

"Wow! Bella, you're a complete natural!" Emmett said enthusiastically from the doorway. I could already tell that the entire family and Judas had been watching me end the life of that mountain lion.

I looked up from the dead carcass in front of me to the rest of the room and for the first time since I had burst into the feeding hall, I noticed my surroundings. It was just as Judas had said earlier; there was truly a selection of cowering animals to choose from. Apparently, before I had entered the feeding hall, the mountain lion had already been fighting for its place at the top of the food chain with a full-grown grizzly. The grizzly had pathetically attempted to hide from me in a far corner opposite to another corner where the herbivores had found refuge. There were a few deers, a couple of elks, and a rabbit that desperately tried to find a good hiding spot behind the towering moose, afraid that they would make eye-contact with me an end up just as the mountain lion, dead.

It was sad how they all tried so desperately to hide themselves from my deep crimson eyes. Although I felt sorry for them, I was surprised to not be able to find guilt out of the many feelings that filled within me. Edward had told me many times in the past of how he loathed himself for having to kill other animals in order to survive and that he had always thought himself as an animal and a monster for doing so, but for some odd reason I didn't feel the same, not when the mountain lion's nectarous blood rushed down my throat. If this was what it took for me to be able to spend the rest of eternity with Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, the lives of insignificant animals were a small price to pay.

"Let's get you changed into something that isn't so bloody," Alice chirped as she bounced over to my side and dragged me out of Edward's hold and out of the feeding hall. "And you're absolutely gorgeous, might I add. I think you're a bit taller too. Anyways, I did you the honor of updating your wardrobe. Nothing but the sexiest, now that you're the sexiest!"

Hearing that Alice had just gone and did major shopping for me, made my heart sink. I had naively thought that I would be able to survive the afterlife for at least a week without having to become Alice's personal (forced) protégé. What a truly foolish thought.

As we walked into my rearranged closet full of designer brands and ridiculously expensive clothing and accessories, I glanced at myself in the mirror and was astounded at how true Alice's words had been. My entire appearance had changed and it was as if I was a completely different person. Everything from my height to my facial features to the shape of my body had completely transformed. Besides the fact that I was a bloody mess, it was just as Alice had said earlier. I was in fact a tad bit taller than before and my limbs had become more refined. My facial features had perfected themselves over the past three days and had become flawless. I looked down to see that my body was absolute perfection. I had all the right curves in all the right places and it seemed as though I had lost a few pounds here and there. Everything had changed for the better over the course of three days, although I could have gone without the crimson shade in my eyes.

"So, I think you would look just adorable in this ... hmm ... and you'll have to have this ... oh and this too!" Alice said as she rummaged through shelves and hangers full of clothing and threw various things towards me.

"Alice, is all this really necessary?" I asked quietly, catching a few more things that she threw over her shoulder.

"When do you think you'll find out what your talent is?" Alice asked, totally ignoring my protest and continuing in search of more things to dress me up in.

"I don't even know if I'll end up having one let alone know when it would kick in," I answered airly as I walked to the bathroom with all the clothes that Alice had given me.

I walked out to the living room only to find a very excited Alice and a grinning Edward.

"Bella, you're positively stunning!" Alice exclaimed the moment I stepped out of the bathroom. "Well, I've done my job. I'll leave you two alone."

And with that she bounced out of the room and left Edward and I alone. I walked over to where he sat on the white leather couch and went to sit beside my love. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer into him.

"You still smell like my Bella," Edward sighed as he leaned in to smell my hair.

"And you still smell like my Edward," I breathed back.

* * *

a/n - ok so I finished all my exams already yay for me XD anyways until June 3 (when summer school begins, im upgrading my math 30 mark urgh why couldn't they have just given me an 85 like I wanted??) Those With a Different Perception is going to be in my top 5 priorities lol unfortunately, I can't guarantee that it'll be number one though sigh 

anyways remember to click on that purpley button that says 'submit review' lol XP


	11. New Baby

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters from Twilight or New Moon do not belong to me, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. BUT all new characters belong to ME!

Those With a Different Perception

Chapter 11 New Baby  
Bella's POV

I was adjusting fairly well to being a vampire, according to Carlisle. Aro and Carlisle had advised me to stay away from humans as much as possible, so I kept to the Cullen's, Judas and myself for most of the time. I would go on hunts once or twice a week with Edward, still holding strong on my opinion of how we were to survive. Edward and I had a discussion concerning our different views a few days after my change and although he didn't completely agree with my standpoint, he didn't care to argue with me for that long either.

Weeks and weeks passed until anything eventful happened within castle's stonewalls.

"Bella, I need to talk to you alone for a bit," Judas said as he walked across my room with his hands casually tucked in his pockets.

"Alright. Edward, I'm going to go out with Judas for a bit. Don't worry about me, love," I called out towards the bathroom where he was taking his shower, as I went over to the couch to get my jacket.

Judas and I raced each other out to the spot where we would usually hang out when we were outside of the castle, a small clearing near a stream hidden amongst the thick forestry on the outer edge of the city. As far away from the city as necessary, the clearing acted as a place where I didn't need to put my guard up as much. As usual, Judas beat me there by a blink of an eye.

"Come on, Bella. You've been a vampire for weeks now. You should already be kicking my ass at running," Judas panted.

"I resent that," I joked, still panting a bit. Edward had been right; breathing was a difficult thing to quit. "Anyways, what did you want to talk to me about that you couldn't have told me in front of Edward?" I asked, remembering why we had even come out here in the first place.

"Well I asked Aro whether or not I should tell you and well, he said that it didn't really matter at this point. I wasn't sure whether or not Edward would have been alright with what I'm about to tell you, but I thought that you had the right to know," Judas said nervously.

"All right, well tell me and if I see that I should, I'll tell him later," I said casually.

"Well this might take awhile, but I got a little something for you after I'm done," Judas said, sounding as though he was hoping that that would compensate for whatever he was going to tell me. I only nodded for him to continue.

"Where to start?" Judas asked as he started to pace in front of me. Taking this as a cue, I went to sit down on a nearby log. "Aro got word of what happened to you and the Cullens in Phoenix a couple of months back. The redhead that was with the vampire who was hunting you … James was it?" I nodded as I remembered the cruel vampire that had attempted to kill me all those months ago. "Anyways she was complaining about you when she was at a bar in Venice, when Demetri just happened to be at that same bar. He was going on some errand or something. Anyways he overheard the redhead talk about you and the Cullens. When he came back to Volterra, he reported everything he heard to Aro. Aro then decided that it would be best if he helped Carlisle out, seeing as they're old friends and all, so he sent about twenty guards or something to look after you and the Cullens. I was one of the twenty.

"Well after Edward left with the rest, Aro thought of something – I don't know what, but I think it has something to do with him asking you to stay and become one of us – and he told five of us to stay behind in Forks and look out for you. I, again, was one of the five," Judas looked into my eyes and sat down in front of me. "Now, Aro mainly told us to keep you alive, but at the same time, make sure that we didn't reveal ourselves to you or anyone around you, unless you were in grave danger. So, when you were in Port Angeles that night with your friend, and you bumped into those other humans, we couldn't necessarily do anything to get you to walk away from them. Well the other guys couldn't do anything. You know how you thought you were hearing Edward's voice?" I nodded. "Well, that was me. You remember what my talent is, right? I'm an illusionist. Well that night and the other times you heard Edward's voice nagging at you, it was really me who was putting that voice in your head. I thought that you would do what I told you, not get hooked and start doing more insane things just to hear Edward's voice. Well, that's pretty much everything that I wanted to tell you. Do you have any questions?" Judas asked.

"So I wasn't going completely mental?" I asked, mainly to myself as I remembered all those times I would have those hallucinations.

"No, Bella. You're not completely mental. You get addicted to things easily, but not completely mental," Judas chuckled as he stood up and pulled me up with him.

"I resent that. So, where are we going now?" I asked as he led me deeper into the forest.

"Didn't I tell you? I have a little something for you. I've been looking around for it for a while now, actually. I found it a couple of weeks ago and I've been working on it ever since. I've tuned it up and everything. I also did you the honor of getting you accessories too. Matching helmet, gloves, leather jacket, stuff like that. I think you'll love it," Judas went on as he pulled me deeper and deeper. "Here is it," He exclaimed when we finally saw something that didn't fit in with the scenery. It was a motorcycle!

"It's gorgeous, isn't it? It's a 2006 Suzuki Hayabusa 1300. Tuned and ready to go. She can totally whip 350mph in no time. Completely black with a couple layers of finishing, thanks to yours truly" Judas was practically jumping as he described my new bike, but he wasn't the only one who was ecstatic. I was completely overwhelmed with excitement.

"I can't believe it!! Judas, it's beautiful! I love it!! Can we go for a ride? Let's go, c'mon!" I ran over to my new bike and put everything I needed on. To my surprise, Judas had gotten all the sizes right and everything fit just fine.

I felt Judas hop on the bike after me and it was completely exhilarating when I started it and heard the lullaby-like purr of the engines beneath me. It had been months now that I've been near a bike and now that I was on one of my own, adrenaline coursed through my cold, dead veins. It was a totally awesome sensation and I haven't even moved an inch.

"C'mon now, let's go. I wanna see how this baby moves," Judas urged me on as I played with the throttle just to hear the engines purr. I did as he said and let go of the clutch and we were off. Within a few minutes of riding cautiously and dodging trees, we found a highway where we could truly appreciate my new baby for its speed and style. Just as Judas had said, my bike reached 350mph easily and was still speeding up. Watching as a couple of cars blurred by as they went in the opposite direction, I felt as though I was flying. The sensation was completely breathtaking and amazing.

We drove on like that for what seemed like only minutes but was in reality a couple of hours. If it weren't for Edward's phone call, Judas and I probably would have ended up in Paris.

"Hey, love. Where are you?" Edward's velvet voice asked through the cell phone.

"Umm. I'm not really sure. You won't believe it. Judas got me a bike. A motorcycle! It's totally gorgeous. Judas and I went for a ride to test it out and I guess we got a little carried away. We'll turn back and you can see it," I laughed, as I turned the bike around.

"Alright. Be careful," Edward warned, lovingly.

"Yup. See ya," I said quickly before I shut the cell phone closed.

"Do we really have to go back," Judas pleaded as I started up the engines again.

"Yeah. He's going to be thrilled when he sees it though," I said before I pulled my helmet back on.

Judas and I managed to find our way back to Volterra, after having tried out my new look and my new bike on a couple of defenseless and perverted guys filling up their gas tank. We got back to the castle and I called Edward down to the garage that Carlisle had requested, to see my new motorcycle. Although he wasn't as excited as how I had been when I first saw it, Edward thought that it was magnificent.

"Edward, can we go to Venice? I want to see the city," I whined seductively, hoping that he would soften up by my tone.

"I don't know. We should ask Aro first," Edward said, trying to avoid making eye contact with me.

"Fine," I pouted, a little agitated by what he said. Aro always controlled everything that we did these days.

After having walked back to our room, I slumped myself onto the couch with a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward asked with a sigh himself, knowing that a rant was about to start.

"It's just that Aro practically controls us now, doesn't he?" Edward was about to protest when I cut in before he even had the chance to say anything. "Well that's probably what he thinks! Everything we do have to be reported to him or else he's going to have his three thousand year old tidies bunched up in a knot! Judas gives me a bike and I have to have permission to ride it. It's just so annoying!" I vented.

"Now, love, you know that isn't true. Compared to many of the other guards and people in the castle, Aro has given us plenty of space. Ever since we decided to stay here, haven't you noticed how he's cared for you? You're practically on the same level of friendship as Carlisle now. He's certainly been thinking it that way. I just want to be on the safe side of things. And even if we were to go without telling him, Aro would probably send out a couple of guards with us anyways. I just want to be a little considerate and tell him before we go," Edward said lovingly.

"Well, never mind that now. You want to know what Judas told me this morning?" I asked Edward, remembering why I had even left my room earlier today. Edward just nodded, telling me to continue. So I told him everything that Judas had told me.

"Do you think he's always have had the idea to get you to become a vampire?" Edward asked after I was done.

"Maybe. He's never met me before though, has he? So why would he think that I should be changed?" I said curiously.

"Well, you would have to be something special if Carlisle wanted to keep you around," Edward said half-jokingly.

"I guess he's disappointed now, huh? I haven't shown any sign of having a talent and it's been weeks now. What if I don't have a talent at all? What if Aro decides that I'm worthless?" I asked, kind of panicking now thinking of what the consequences could be.

"Don't worry, love. Nothing bad is going to happen, all right? We're going to go to Venice in a few days and we're going to have a good time," Edward said before he planted a sweet and loving kiss. We continued on for a few more minutes only to be interrupted by none other than Alice.

"Oh, Bella," Alice sang from the other side of the door. "I had a vision of us going to Venice! Aren't you excited?" she asked before I walked over and opened the door for her.

"Do you know when we're going?" I asked excitedly, wondering when I would be able to drive my baby without being a nuisance to the city I was living in.

"Within the week!" Alice said even more excited than how I had been. "And I saw you riding that sexy thing, too!"

* * *

a/n - Alright I'm pretty proud of myself right about now, updating this chapter so quickly and all. XP I know that the past two chapters have been shorter and probably not as well done as the earlier chapters and I apologize for that. I just haven't felt really well for the past little bit. I think I'm getting better though. As I promised, Those With a Different Perception is in my top five priorities! yay. lol Anyways please review! Even flames are welcome! Consructive criticism is consructive criticism no matter in what form or how harsh. So please, anything would be welcome!! XD 

And I'm going to try and find a picture that will do the 2006 Suzuki Hayabusa 1300 justice, and post it on my profile.

-georgette


	12. Old Blood's Bane

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters from Twilight or New Moon do not belong to me, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. BUT all new characters and plot belong to ME!

A/N - Just to clear things ... NO, this is NOT a rated M fanfiction. I do realize this and I have the greatest intension on keeping it that way.

Those With a Different Perception

Chapter 12 Old Blood's Bane  
Edward's POV

Less than a day until when we were supposed to be leaving to Venice, according to what Alice had told us earlier, and I still haven't found the proper way tell Aro. Since Bella had gotten into such a mood when I had told her we had to tell Aro before going, I decided that it would have been best if I went to tell him myself.

"Love, I'm going to go tell Aro that we're leaving tomorrow. Judas is going to be out here when you're done your shower, alright?" I asked from outside the bathroom door.

"Alright. Come back soon," Bella called over the sound of running water.

As I walked down the empty halls, my mind started to think about my future with Bella. Although I, myself, would have considered a different scenario, having Bella in my eternity at all, had been a dream come true. If only things could have been different, I would have been able to give Bella the world. If only Aro had not been in the picture, Bella and I would have had everything we needed - each other and all of our freedom.

Coming up to the office doors, I kept my mind open to the thoughts of others. As each blissful day passed, I knew that Aro would soon assign us our positions. Finding nothing of interest in the minds of others, I knocked on the grand wooden doors.

"Aro, I need to talk to you," I called from the hallways before Demetri pulled the doors open. After I stepped into Aro's office, Demetri immediately left the room, with an odd grim look on his face. I turned back to face Aro as the doors clicked close.

"A couple of us want to go out to Venice for the weekend. Just thought that you would like to know before we leave," I said firmly, not wanting to show any hint of backing down from my proposal.

"Enjoy yourselves. Of course, a couple of the guards will have to come along with you. Who, exactly, will be leaving?" Aro asked, happily.

"Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and I. Bella wants to ride her bike there. I'll probably go with her. Alice and the others are going by plane. We were planning to leave the city a few hours before dawn. Alice says that it's going to be cloudy all weekend. We were wondering if Judas could come with us," I told Aro, answering most of his thoughts.

"Definitely, definitely! Bruce, go tell Judas and the others about the trip," Aro ordered the cloaked figure standing in the shadows. With a simple nod, the guard left the room immediately.

"All is settled then. There is actually something that I needed to talk to you about as well, Edward, but I think that it would be best if we wait just a tad bit longer." As Aro finished his sentence, there came a knock on the finely crafted doors. "Come in, come in!" Aro called from behind his office table.

Not a second later, Bella bounced into the room and by my side, her hair still a bit wet and smelling wonderful, as always.

"Have you told Aro, love?" Bella asked, excitement filling her voice.

"Yes, my dear, and do enjoy yourself this weekend. There's a rather comfortable cabin just a few miles west of the city. You're all welcome to stay there if you wish. But Bella, Demetri didn't just escort you here to find this out," Aro chuckled. "Please sit, sit," he gestured towards the two leather chairs sitting across the table from him. We took our seats and waited for him to continue. "Now, what I called you here for was to tell you that, from my observations over the past few weeks, I believe Bella has adjusted spectacularly to the transformation. From the contract that we established in the beginning, it would be safe to say that it is time for you both to know what positions I have chosen for you. Now rest assured, it isn't anything dangerous. You will always be with other guards when you're on duty, of course. For the past century, there haven't been much of a reason for us to have guards with this job title, but the numbers of threats to our kind steadily increase over the years. Even after saying all this, you will have plenty of time off duty to spend as you wish. The position I have chosen for you two are the position of enforcers. It is your job to make sure that vampires obey the law of our kind, and it is your job to punish those who break it. There is no right or wrong way of doing this job, as long as the outcome is the same - humans live on, oblivious to our existence. Everything will be second nature after your first couple of runs. Questions?" Aro ended his speech with a high note.

"Isn't there any possible way we could have a different position? What about being a regular guard in the castle?" Bella asked, a bit upset by the order. I, myself, was a little bit shocked with what Aro had told us. I had not thought that Aro would need us for that position.

"I'm sorry, my sweet. With everything that has been going on in our world lately, we need more and more guards for this position," Aro answered with a worried expression.

"What's been going on lately?" I asked, curious of what was happening these days outside of the city's stonewalls.

"For starters, there has been a decrease in the vampire population in North America. A number of random vampires have been poisoned or torched lately," Aro told us with a heavy sigh.

"Poisoned? With what? I didn't think that was possible. Does Carlisle know about this?" I asked shocked that there were more ways to kill a vampire.

"Well, yes. Carlisle is very well informed of this. He's been helping me solve a few problems here and there. A couple of months ago, before you came to Volterra, the guards that were keeping an eye on the Cullen family and Bella, found numerous vampire bodies - not _undead_ but really _dead_ bodies. They could tell that the bodies belonged to vampires because of the amount of venom left in the body. The guards examined the bodies further and found traces of old blood that had been mixed with several substances that weren't usually provided in a vampire's body. The substances actually kept the blood warm for a long period of time. Of course, the mixture was too dense for the vampire's venom to breakdown. It's odd though; the mixture actually corroded and broke down the vampire's only vital inner organ - the second stomach, where all the blood we drink is stored. Everything else within the body was unscathed. Without the second stomach, all the vampires could do was to wait to starve to death.

"From all this that we gathered, Carlisle and I could only have guessed that the vampires had fed from a human or an animal. The human or animal had previously taken in the poisons, either by force, injection, mistake, etc., which contaminated the blood. Contamination of a living being's blood results in death. The vampires then unknowingly fed on the human's or animal's contaminated blood, thinking that it had been asleep and too slow to react to the attack. After a short period of time, the poisons would have had enough time to corrode the second stomach and result in the starvation of the vampires. Carlisle and I actually came up with a name for this poison after we finished our theories - Old Bloods Bane," Aro finished with a heavy sigh and leaned back in his chair.

"Has anything else happened lately?" Bella asked this time.

"There's been a steady increase of public vampire appearances. It's getting completely out of hand, especially with the number of enforcers we have out there now. That's why we need more enforcers. Of course, we can't just recruit random vampires on the street to do the job. Now I admit, the job may be cruel and heartless at times, but there is nothing we can do if someone else deserves a punishment fair to that of their crime. My apologies to both of you, but this position is mandatory in your case," Aro said, truly sorry for what he had to tell us.

Bella looked over at me for reassurance. Knowing that there wouldn't be any other choice but taking the position, I nodded, knowing that she thought the same.

"Alright, Aro. We'll take the position. How often would we have to go on a run?" Bella asked, having a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I would say maybe three or four days out of a month. The rest would be your own time. Of course there would still be a couple of guards near to protect you when you need it. We wouldn't want that nasty Victoria or a psycho werewolf to come after you," Aro chuckled, relieved that we took the positions without that much of a fight.

"When do you want us to start?" I asked a few moments of silence.

"The first run after you get back from Venice. No need for interrupting your little vacation, now is there?" Aro smiled warmly, as he usually would.

"Alright. If that's all, we'll be going now," Bella said before she got up and pulled me with her towards the door.

"Have a wonderful trip, you two!" Aro called from behind us.

We walked back to our rooms in silence, each of us contemplating about what Aro had told us.

"I wonder who's been up to the attacks," Bella questioned as she sat on the bed.

"I have an odd feeling it has something to do with Victoria. Maybe she's found a new, more powerful coven," I said, going to sit beside her. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and rested my chin on the nook of her neck.

"You don't think that she would be doing all this to get back at me, would you?" Bella asked, worry coating her voice.

"Now, love, you know that you'll be fine here. No one is going to let you get hurt. I wouldn't, Aro wouldn't, the family surely wouldn't, and Judas would probably go psychotic if anything were to happen to you," I chuckled, trying my best to ease Bella's worries.

"If we're enforcers now, and if Victoria was truly the one up to the attacks, does that mean we would have to face her again?" Bella sighed, already knowing the answer to her own question.

"I'm afraid so, sweetheart," I sighed into her neck. "But you know what I found out while we were talking to Aro?" Bella shook her head slightly, ushering me to continue. "Well, when Aro was saying how there would be other guards with us when we're doing runs, he was thinking of a couple of names in his mind. There's Demetri, Jane, a couple of names I didn't recognize, and Judas who are also enforcers. At least we'll have a friend to keep us company on the runs," I said lightly, hoping that Bella wouldn't have to be so gloomy about the idea of us being enforcers.

"Alright. How long has Judas been an enforcer?" Bella asked, a bit more cheery.

"He said something about being one of Vulturi's guards ever since they changed him because of his talent, so I'm guessing ever since then," I shrugged, not knowing for sure.

"Edward?" Bella asked after a few moment of silence.

"Yes, love?" I breathed into her neck.

"I love you," she sighed, "and I'm never letting you go."

"I love you too and I wouldn't have it any other way," I smiled before I started trailing kissed up her neck, along her jaw line, and finally reached her lips. She shifted in my arms so that she now faced me. Passionate and loving, gentle and calm, her kisses followed one after the other as mine did the same. Bella's hands slowly crept up my chest, around my shoulders, and found refuge around my neck as my hands wound around her waist, pulling her body closer and closer to mine. Just as her hands found refuge around my neck, my right hand found its harbor on her upper back, pressing her body against mine, and my left hand found its sanctuary on her thigh. Lowering herself to lie on her back, Bella pulled me down with her. Everything that I have always wished for but too afraid to do, afraid that I would hurt her, kill her, was about to happen. No more holding back. No more excuses. The time was now.

Just as our kiss deepened and the idea that this may just lead to something more than a kiss, planted itself in my mind, a knock on the bedroom door interrupted our blissful moment. Hearing the knock, Bella pulled away from the kiss and smiled at me sheepishly.

"Can't we just … leave them there?" I asked, giving it my best to persuade her to continue on with what we were doing.

"I'm sorry, Edward. It just ruined the mood," Bella said before she motioned to get out of my hold.

With all my hopes crashing down right in front of me, I let my head drop onto the pillow beside Bella and granted her an exit from my hold. I lay there, hopeless and disappointed, thinking of the things that could have happened.

I looked over to the doorway as I heard Bella open the bedroom doors to the intruder and walk back towards me, only to find Judas leaning on the doorframe, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"You have impeccable timing, buddy," I mumbled into the pillow.

"Oh, suck it up, buttercup. You'll have plenty of opportunities once we get to Venice. I talked to the others and they're going to get a hotel and leave you guys with the cabin. Thought that you guys wouldn't have like room service knocking on your door every couple of hours. And if they didn't, Emmett would have gladly done the honors," Judas chuckled, as he walked across the room to sit on the couch opposite from the bed, where Bella sat and I lay. "I just wanted to tell you, Edward, that I got you a bike too. Because of the short notice, I couldn't get you one as perfect as Bella's but it's tuned and everything, so that you can keep up with the Hayabusa. I parked it out in the garage. Demetri said that I should probably be one of the guards riding with you guys, so it'll just be the three of us on the road as the other guards run."

"Oh my damn! I still have chosen anything sexy to wear that would look even better with my bike!" Bella exclaimed just as Judas finished.

"Ouch! That hurts, Bella. What about the gear I got you?" Judas asked jokingly as he faked being offended.

"You really don't expect me to ride from here to Venice in only one outfit do you?" Bella asked before dialing Alice's number and bouncing out of the room with magnificent grace.

"Great! First we find out that there's a manic vampire killer on the loose in North America, then you come skipping into here interrupting what could have been the most splendid moment of my life, and now I find out my shopoholic sister's wicked, evil, and twisted ways have corrupted my Bella! Awesome!" I complained as Judas stood up from the couch and came over to the bed.

"Who knows? Maybe Alice is going to take Bella shopping, and not _just_ for bike gear," Judas joked, patting me on the shoulder before he skipped out of the room, laughing.

* * *

A/N - Alright I'm pretty sure I probably disappointed a whole lot of you guys in not updating for the past week or so ... or you guys just haven't cared enough to ask me what the hell's wrong with me and why I haven't updated. It's just that I'm trying to squeeze a whole semester-worth of math 30pure into 23 days. I also have a math diploma I have to start studying for. With hundreds of questions for homework to do before the next day's lesson, studying for the diploma, studying for daily quizzes, studying for weekly unit tests, and keeping up with my own private life, fanfiction is now mainly reserved for those nights that I just can't find a good nights sleep. The upside to all this is that I'm a little bit more than halfway done the course and I'm currently holding a 97.5 which I would think that those of you who have taken the course will agree that that is a pretty good mark especially when I have everything piled up on my plate. After saying all this, I'd like to say that everything should work out a little faster after the diploma is over. The diploma's going to be on Aug 10th. I'm dreading the day. 

Anyways, since I haven't updated in so long, I was so anxious to get this chpt up, I just quickly read over it and roughly editted it myself so if there are any mistakes, bear with me.

One last thing. I know that creating the Old Blood's Bane thing was a little bit unorthodoxed but I sort of needed a bigger crisis to add to the fanfic. Just saying "Yeah, a whole bunch of vampires are getting torched," is not as good as "Oh my God!! A whole bunch of vampires are getting killed with a new method, rather than just burning us to ashes!! Someone's using a poison ... AND IT'S WORKING!!! AHHH" So yea. Tell me what you think of the method.


	13. Don's Punishment

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters from Twilight or New Moon do not belong to me, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. BUT all new characters and plot belong to ME!

Those With a Different Perception

Chapter 13 Don's Punishment  
Bella's POV

The weekend in Venice flew by as if it had only been a few hours. With the sightseeing with the family, the shopping with Alice and Edward, and the extra time I had to spend with my new bike, the thought of having to kill other vampires completely left my mind for those two short days. Little did I know that those two short days were my last few days of bliss for a long while to come. Although Aro did tell us that it would all become second nature after a while, I knew the sights and sounds I was soon to witness on the first day on duty would forever remain in the depths of my mind. Where they chose to remain, in the lower depths of my memory or skimming the surface, were up to them; the only thing that I could do would be to bear with my new duty.

It wasn't until the third day after our return to the castle did I have to remember what my new duty was. Putting good use to my free time, I was lying on my stomach reading the fifth book I had in the library on the Italian language, when a sudden knock came from the bedroom doors.

"Bella, Edward, I have something to tell you," Demetri said from behind the closed doors. I stood up quickly to open the door for him.

"Come in, come in," I said lightly after I opened the wooden doors for the stern-looking, cloaked guard with a light sac slung over his shoulder.

"It's about the run tonight. It's a little bit sudden but that's how it usually goes. I thought that you should be a bit more prepared than you are for it. I brought you a couple of things that you and Edward might need. Where is the boy, anyways?" Demetri asked, putting down his bag on the office desk in the study room.

"He's out hunting with Emmett and Jasper. He'll be back in an hour or two. What did you bring us?" I asked curiously trying to peek over his shoulder into the bag.

"Well, there's a cloak for you and one for Edward, a couple of lighters and matches for each, two plane tickets to London, England for tonight, and I was planning to teach you two a few fighting lessons but since Edward can't be joining us for an hour or two, you and I will be starting the first few lessons alone," Demetri said, smiling to me as he finished taking out the contents of the bag and putting it out on the table.

"F-f-fighting lessons?" I choked out. Although I had adjusted to becoming a vampire and successfully managed to not defy the impossible by breaking my bones, I knew that trying to teach me how to fight would definitely end up with Demetri trying to pull out his own hair.

"Don't worry about it. It's just standard procedure. For now, all you and Edward will be needed to do there is read the vampire's thoughts. Most likely, the rest of the group is going to take care of the rest and if we don't, Judas would definitely do the honors. I just don't want you two to be unprepared if anything was to go wrong," Demetri smiled and he walked over to my side and put a hand on my shoulder. "Now come on, beautiful. We only have so many hours before the run to finish all those lessons I planned."

As we finished lesson after lesson, I thought about how well the relationship between Demetri and I was doing. In less than a year, Demetri not only stopped hating me, the headstrong guard found a liking to me. Demetri had become more and more like an uncle in my life, rough and tough on the outside at times but completely protective of me.

Edward came back from his hunting trip and joined us in the lessons. By the time we had to arrive at the airport, Edward had finished twelve out of twenty lessons and I had finished them all. We got onto the plane only to discover that the group consisted of only a few guards, certainly not all from what Aro had thought the day that he told us about being enforcers. Occupying the entire first class section on the plane with a few empty chairs were Demetri, Judas, a vampire by the name of Nikolas, another vampire by the name of Catherine, Edward and me. Demetri had told Edward and me about the new vampires before we met up with Judas and the rest at the airport. Nik was a new guard who had the power of freezing vampires and Catherine had the talent of tracking other vampires by their scent. Throughout the plane ride Nik had been oddly quiet as the rest of us talked casually as though we were just going on a simple vacation.

"Demetri, why are there so few of us going on the run?" I asked Demetri curious of why our numbers were so few.

"We don't need an army to take down a rebellious soldier, beautiful. The enforcers are divided into groups and the groups take turns going on runs. Each group consist of vampires that the run requires," Demetri said lightly as he loaded a gun. "The bullets are covered in a special acid that we're testing. It doesn't kill the vampire, per say, but it does give them something to scream about," Demetri noted happily to my questioning look.

The rest of the plane ride was a quiet one. I sat there looking out the window, with Edward's hand in mine, thinking of a very peculiar thing. Although I had been nervous, anxious, and mortified of tonight's run, sitting there in the first class seat of the luxurious plane was when I realized that it wasn't that big of a deal. Maybe the procedure was a little bit extreme, but Volturi has its reason for not wanting a rebellious vampire to blow our secret to the world. I was merely there to ensure that we are kept away from the poking and probing of humans. An odd ease came over me then, when I realized that my duty wasn't completely unjustified and cruel. Like Aro had said, there has to be someone to punish those who deserve it.

Feeling the plane slowly decline broke my train of thought. I looked out the window only to see a thick blanket of moist cloud watering the plane's windows. A few more seconds passed as we sloped down further and then was when I saw London for the first time. The streetlights illuminated the entire city, making it look magnificent and majestic from the plane's view. It was around 2:30 in the morning in London yet there were still a number of cars in the streets and people walking here and there with their umbrellas covering them from the drizzle. The plane had a wonderful view of the European city.

"So who's the vampire tonight, Demetri?" Judas asked casually.

"Some guy named Don. He tried pulling a stunt earlier today. He walked into clear daylight as the clouds separated for a minute. Was sparkling for a couple of seconds before a vampire there pulled him into a car a drove away. A source told us about the incident. Said that Don lives somewhere near the pier too," Demetri said reading off a small piece of paper he pulled out from the inside pocket of his cloak.

"Seems pretty easy. Does Don have a talent or anything?" Judas asked leaning back into his chair with ease.

"Not really. The guy just wanted to get caught, by the looks of it," Demetri said, unconcerned with what he was reading. "Tonight's going to be a quick night."

* * *

It only took us a few minutes to locate where Don lived once we got to the pier. It turns out that the rather young, "thirteen year old" feminine guard that was with us, had been a part of Volturi as long as she had been a part of the enforcers, a full 150 years. Along with being a guard, she mastered her talent and found that tracking other vampires had come easily to her. 

Without knocking or anything, Judas barged into the tiny, unstable house only to find a very sexy vampire sitting on a couch in the living room with his eyes shut. The vampire had a very nice build, muscular and tall, covered by a plain dark turtleneck and dark pants to match. His facial features were also eye-catching with a handsome smile.

Looking around the room, I noticed that not only was it a small, cramped little house, it was hardly lit with any light whatsoever. Only furnished with a simple couch, coffee table, and TV, the living room looked quite unused except for the few picture frames placed on top of the TV but it was too dark to see the faces in the pictures.

"I didn't think that you would come so quickly," Don said, with his eyes still shut and hardly taken by the fact that Judas had torn down his door.

"What's wrong with you, asshole?" Judas barked, now gripping the vampire's neck in a strong hold.

"Don't you get it? I want to DIE!" Don yelled back with passion and anger filling his voice now.

"Why?" I spoke for the first time since I came into the cramped house. I knew that some vampires, such as Edward, would have chosen a different way of existing, but I didn't think that that would be a reason to want to die.

"Because now that she's gone, there's nothing worth living for," Don said slowly as Demetri gestured for Judas to let go and Judas complied.

"Victoria," Edward said quietly as he held me tighter to him with the mention of her name. "She ... left you for another vampire, another coven in North America a couple months back."

Eyes from all over the room looked up to Edward, giving him look after look of pure dumbfounderment and questioning from those who didn't know what he could do or didn't know who this Victoria was. Edward only looked back at Don who looked as though he had been thrown into a pool filled with the most grotesque piranhas, each equipped with daggers and harpoons, firing at him as soon as he came into contact with the surface of the water.

"Do you know her, mind reader?" Don asked a few minutes of emotional torture later.

"Yes," was the only answer that came from Edward.

"I tried! I swear I did! I tried forgetting about her, I tried not doing anything rash, I tried letting her go ... I even tried finding her, I tried talking to her, I tried getting her back! Instead, I ended up not only losing her but my best man too!" Don screamed at Edward, but it was really Victoria that he was screaming at, the Victoria that would never come back to his side, the Victoria that left him for something better.

"Alright, now that everything has been cleared up, how about we just burn you?" Judas said before he threw a lit match in Don's direction. The entire couch slowly burned away to ashes along with the miserable Don who didn't fight to live any longer. With the light from the flames I looked around the room to find that I was now able to see the faces in the pictures on the TV. The pictures were filled with a pair of people, happy people, together. In the biggest picture frame on the TV, a red haired woman had her arms draped around Don's neck and chest, both of which were happy. The red-haired woman was the same woman that I had faced nearly a year ago - Victoria.

"I was hoping for more action than that actually. The run tonight was practically pointless! The poor guy could have just lit himself on fire! Didn't need us to come all the way to London to do the honors," Judas mumbled on the plane ride home.

"Calm down, Judas. At least it was a quick one," Demetri scowled at Judas like only how a father would. "Anyways, Edward, who exactly is this Victoria?"

"About a year ago..." As Edward retold the story of what happened between Victoria and me, I thought about what had happened tonight. Why would Victoria just pick up and leave Don for another coven? From the pictures and how horribly Don reacted to her departure, I would guess that she would be happy enough to stay. What would persuade her to leave Don after being so happy with him? What's the connection between Don losing Victoria and Don losing his best friend? Could Victoria really be the true vampire behind all the poisoning acts?

More and more questions filled within me that wanted so badly to be answered, all of which I had little intention in finding out the answers to very soon if I had to face Victoria to get the answers. Knowing that I was safe from practically anything that would cause me any harm, still didn't kill the fear within me, the fear that I would have to possibly one day face Victoria. Even though it was only a possibility, I knew better. With my luck, any possibility could become a reality in less than a blink of an eye.

* * *

A/N - Alright I finished this chpt on Monday morning ... very early morning. I just thought that I would be able to kill two birds with one stone by waiting until Saturday to post it - more readers have the opportunity to see Those With A Different Perception on the updated stories list and my beta would have a chance to edit it. 

OK. So after I wrote about Don and Victoria, this is what I'm thinking of her personality. James was he true love. No one else could compare to the raw, rough, evil vampire. So now that she's without him, no one could ever take his place in her dead heart. She mainly joins coven only to ditch them when she finds something better. Don thought that he would be able to take James' place if he made her happy enough to see that he was the only one who would truly love her. Victoria thought otherwise when a new coven rolled into town, whisked her off her feet and moved back to America after Don tried talking Victoria into coming back to him.

Questions? Questions? Ask! Ask! Reply! Reply!!!


	14. Clarity

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters from Twilight or New Moon do not belong to me, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. BUT all new characters and plot belong to ME!

A/N - OK so there's going to be a time lapse here. Mystery poisoner is still on the loose, although runs don't happen as often anymore.

Those With a Different Perception

Chapter 14 Clarity  
Bella's POV

Soaking up the sun on the very edge of our waterfall was the most calming experience that I have ever felt in my entire life and the most exhilarating all at once. It was as though nothing horrible had ever even occurred in the past five years. Closing my eyes and letting my hair float with the mild breeze, complete tranquility came over me. Water rushed at my bare legs at who knows what speed, as I soaked in as much of the wonderful feeling as possible.

To my left was my lover, enjoying the serenity of the experience, and to my right was Judas, looking toward the horizon at the setting sun. Hundreds of meters below us were a crystal clear lake, cool and calm. The ripples faded away only to be replaced by more, but none could reached the edge of the calm lake. Although it was considered a small one, the lake was more than enough for the three of us. Surrounded by thick forestry and miles upon miles of it, we were completely free to do as we wish there without any interruption for hours on end, except for the odd occasion of getting a call from the other enforcers.

Judas, Edward and I were the only ones who knew of this peaceful place and its ponderous calmness. I stumbled upon the lake a few years ago, while hunting with Edward and ever since the discovery Edward, Judas and I would spend most of our off duty time here. It was by far the best place to let go of any unwanted thoughts.

The Cullen's and I have been with Volturi for a little bit over five years now and, all of us, except Carlisle and Esme, were given positions that Aro thought that we would be suitable for. Alice and Jasper chose to stay within the castle's walls, reporting what was necessary to Aro. Emmett and Rosalie became enforcers as well and were placed in Demetri's group.

After a year of working as an enforcer, I found the reason why Judas had liked the job so much. It was absolutely thrilling to do what enforcers do. Although I didn't necessarily like killing the vampires, fighting them was a whole other story. The thrill, the rush, the adrenaline that pulsed through me as though it were blood, was completely addictive. As we went on run after run, I found that the vampires that actually put up a fight were the most fun to defeat. Edward never really approved of me fighting on runs but living with him for awhile, taught me how I could get him to do whatever I want. It wasn't any special talent or anything; it was just that he could never stand a sad pout for more than a few minutes.

Besides my fighting skills and the new Vulturi members, nothing much has changed over the past few years. Vulturi still hasn't been able to catch the vampire that is responsible for all the poisonings, vampires are still being killed (although less often), I still haven't found my special talent, and the family's been holding together stronger than ever. Although there have been clues left here and there every couple of years, the poisoner still hasn't come out of hiding.

Of course, ever since it happened all those years ago, I couldn't help but to think of those who I have lost once in awhile. Although I've tried to not think about them, I can't help but to grieve about their deaths and losses. I will never forget my long lost best friend, Jacob, nor can I wipe Charlie's last look out of my immortal mind. My family has said that it would be best that I don't try to find Renée, afraid that I may be too heartbroken at what I may find. I know they're right and they mean well, but I only wish that I could have seen her one last time before I left. The only family I have now are the Cullen's and Vulturi, who both have treated me beyond exceptionally well. I know that I will never be able to repay them for what they have done for me; not in materialistic possessions nor in love and compassion.

"Where are we going tonight?" I asked quietly but just loud enough for Edward and Judas to hear me over the rush of the water.

" Rome," Judas replied simply.

"Anything new?" I looked up at the horizon and it looked to me as though it wouldn't be long before nightfall, and it wouldn't be long before Edward and I get our fill of the week.

"Actually, yeah. Apparently there was this huge underground rave last night. Illegal, of course. Drugs, dancing, humans, lights. A member there said that there was enough Old Blood's Bane in the ecstasy the humans took for fifty vampires to die. Stupid kids - maybe you should think twice before taking drugs from a stranger without payment," Judas chuckled before he went on. "Anyways, a member saw a young vampire go in at the beginning of the rave and left in a hurry a couple minutes later. He might have something to do with the Old Blood's Bane in the drugs the kids took."

"And we know who he is?" The clouds were now an array of different blues, pinks, and purples. It brought on mellowness along with serene beauty, in spite of what we were hearing about what was going on in the rest of the world.

"Yeah, our member tracked him down already. Kid named Nile. They're holding him down for us over there. Demetri wants us to try this one out on our own so only the three of us are going. We leave after we're done here." Judas said quickly before a thought jumped into his mind, making him smile like a jester. He looked over to me and Edward and seeing our smiles in return, Judas leapt from the edge of the waterfall and plummeted down toward the lake.

* * *

Not a fan of the clubbing concept myself, I stepped into the blaring music, swiveling lights, and bouncing dancers with a strong distaste, as did Edward and it was clear that he was incredibly sick of the insane thoughts swarming around him. Judas, on the other hand, stepped in and it was as though he completely shifted to a different person in general. The clubbing scene was like a second home to him.

Weaving our way through the huge mass of people dancing, Edward shifted to my other side and whispered so quietly that only I and Judas could hear. "The drugs are wearing off on them, but I don't think they've been drugged by Old Blood's Bane." He shifted back to my left side and leaned in toward my neck only to kiss it once. "Are you even paying attention to the dozens of eyes probing you right now?" he chuckled softly.

Finally reaching the bar of the club, Judas went to get the bartender. He came back with quite a bulky, gruff, and ill-tempered man walking on the other side of the counter, visibly ticked off at Judas for fetching him.

"Hey, Bella!" the bartender chuckled his deep, hearty laugh once he saw me wave to him. "So I'm guessing you're here for the boy and not me, huh?"

"Ha ha, incredibly funny, Clyde. How many times do you get to say that a night?" I laughed at the over-flirtatious vampire leaning over the counter to talk to me easier. "What horrible torture have you exposed the kid to already?"

"Fed him to Mercedes and Porche in the karaoke room," Clyde grinned as he saw the fake shock and grin escape from me.

"Well, we ought to go save him now shouldn't we, before he goes completely mental with hormones and desire?" I joked as I walked away with Judas and Edward behind me.

Climbing up the stairs to the second level of the club, we were swarmed with more dancing humans. The scents of these humans were completely suffocating. It wasn't as though I haven't gained any self-control over the past few years, but if only they knew how close they were to death in the form of a beast, the dancing would stop, the music would jump and end and everything would be a little bit more relaxing. Finally reaching the hallway where the karaoke rooms were, I heard Judas heave out a long sigh, which he probably had been keeping in since the moment we stepped into the building.

We found the room with ease. There wasn't anything special about the room; a TV in one corner, an L-shaped couch placed at the opposite corner, karaoke system, and a couple of speakers here and there. It was a rather dark room, compared to the dance floor downstairs with its swiveling lights, only dimly lit by the small lights on the walls. The non-existent windows didn't help much either to the lights.

Not our surprise was a young man sitting on one end of the couch, reaching out for the two miraculously ravishing women sitting on the other end, just talking and minding their own business. The thing was, he would reach out to them, open his mouth to say something, but then just close it with frustration and pull away. He did this a couple more times, even while we came into the room without any announcement. It was a wonder how he had even managed walking into the room and sitting beside them at all.

"Now, now ladies. We mustn't cause the boy so much agony. How about we go downstairs, find some food, dine under the moonlight, and find somewhere nice in town to kill time?" Judas asked Mercedes and Porche, coolly as he leaned against the door frame.

"We don't know Judas. How are you going to be able to make it ... interesting for us?" Porche, the high-pitched, brunette asked flirtatiously as she walked over to him and stoked a finger down the middle of his shirt.

"Trust me ladies, I'll find a way so that all of us will find it interesting," Judas said before he swung an arm over each of the girls' shoulders. He looked back to me and Edward and gave us a wink before he walked off with the two vampires draped around him.

"They've known each other since they were made. You'd think they would just give up the charade and just leave without saying a word by now," Edward smiled as he went to shut the door.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the young man who was sitting on the couch, still looking at the spot where Mercedes and Porche had just been a moment ago. He finally snapped back and looked at us with befuddlement, as though he thought we just appeared out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" Nile asked quietly.

"Don't worry about that right now, Nile. We just wanted to ask you a few questions," I told the scared young man, sweetly, as Edward and I went to sit on the other couch in the room.

"I'm not answering anything until I know who you are!" Nile said quickly before he stood up and started for the door.

"Now, now. We can't have you running away on us that soon. We haven't even gotten to the good part yet," Edward smiled as he ran to the door and locked it. Nile looked at him with amazement, most likely wondering how he had gotten to the door from the couch so fast.

"You're one of them, aren't you? Look, I did what you told me already! The stuff you gave me, I went and gave that to Jason and he gave it out to the ravers. Don't believe me? Turn on your fucking TV! Will you just leave me alone now? I've done everything you wanted me to!" Nile cried out the last part as he fell onto his knees in front of us.

"Who was it that gave you the stuff?" I asked, going with who Nile thought we were.

" Victoria! Who else? Not like Terence would do anything but gives orders and fucking kidnap people to get his way. Even then, he wouldn't even do it himself; he would just order his followers to do it for him," Nile scoffed at the name and he made it sound as though he know the people this Terence kidnapped.

I looked up to Edward, who was sitting on the armrest beside me. He just looked back at me with what seemed like a millions thoughts running across his eyes.

"Look, Nile. We're not who you think we are. We're not in ... this Terence's coven. We belong to a coven called Vulturi. The thing is, we're after, I guess, Terence too and seeing how you reacted, we're guessing you want what they took from you," I said as I looked deeply into his eyes while he looked back into mine.

"They'll kill me. You don't understand. They already got half of my family because I was trying to negotiate with them. I can't go against them!" Nile sputtered out quickly, looking at me then to Edward and then back again, frantically.

Edward leaned down to me and whispered in my ear quietly, "It's alright; I've got everything he knows."

"But I can't just let him die along with the rest of his family, Edward," I muttered back to him just as quietly, so that Nile wouldn't be able to hear us.

"Excuse us," Edward said lightly to Nile before he took my hand and walked me outside the room, keeping the door ajar.

"Edward you know I can't let him die. He's a victim!" I breathed into his chest.

"I know, but he's no use for us now. And unless we go tell this to Aro immediately, there will be more and more victims like him every single day and these victims will be our own kind," Edward said as lifted my chin lightly with his finger.

"I know but -"I was abruptly cut off by a crash, Nile's scream, and horrible ripping sound coming from the other side of the door.

Edward ripped the door open in a quick fluid motion and ran inside the karaoke room with me right behind him. The room was just as it had been before Edward and I left it. The only thing missing was Nile. There wasn't any sign of assault or any force for that matter. It didn't look as though the person knocked down any walls and they couldn't have gone through a window because there weren't any. Whoever had gone into the room must have gone through the door but that would have been impossible since Edward and I were standing just outside.

Standing there, completely confused about how anyone could have gotten into the room at all, I didn't notice the small envelope lying on the ground where Nile was standing just a few moments ago, until Edward let go of my hand and gone to pick it up. I snapped out of my disorientation once Edward placed the envelope into my hands and took out his phone. He quickly started dialing numbers as I looked at what I was holding. It was a little, white envelope with my name perfectly scripted on the front. I looked up at Edward with the phone by his ear already.

"Just wait until we get home. Aro should be there to see it," Edward told me quickly, worry coating his voice. "Judas we have to go, now," he answered into the phone quickly and without waiting for a reply, Edward hung up and started dialing another number. "Come on, love. We shouldn't stick around for much longer."

We were out by the car before Alice picked up her phone. " Alice, tell Aro and Carlisle that we have very interesting news for them once we get home," Edward breathed. "Well then, it shouldn't be much longer. Put Carlisle on, please." Edward put his keys into the ignition and as soon as the car started, we were off on the narrow and windy streets of Rome. "No, we're all fine. We're coming home." Edward shut the phone and placed it into his jacket. "Don't worry too much, love. I hate to see you with all those worry lines," he said sweetly as he went to reach for my trembling hands. I looked back up into his eyes to give him a weak and faint smile.

"I just don't want -" for the second time tonight, I was cut off by the slam of the back car door.

"Really, you couldn't wait for one minute could you? Porche was just about to scream my name and you just had to mess it all up!" Judas complained as he settled into the back seat.

"Well, serves you right for interrupting me and Bella for all these years! I get to have some fun once in awhile, don't I?" Edward chuckled as he rubbed small circles into the back of my hand. I smiled slightly at his touch.

* * *

"Alright, Edward. We're all here now. Please inform us on what happened tonight in Rome," Aro asked Edward, as Emmett shut the door behind him.

Sitting there in Aro's office was incredibly comforting, especially after what had happened early. Edward was sitting beside me holding my hand in his as he told the others about what happened before we arrived at the room.

"After having lost Judas and getting Nile getting out of Mercedes' spell, he thought that we were with Victoria's coven. Apparently, she works for a guy named Terence and by what he was thinking, the numbers go up 25 followers. They do his biding for him and they're the ones who are holding Nile's family hostage. If he doesn't do as they say, his family dies. We think this Terence is a bigger threat than Victoria if she's one of his followers. A couple more names were going through his mind while he was talking to us. Adelle, Ian, Aiden, Arianna, and Xavier were a couple of names that he thought about; they're probably followers as well. Bella and I went out of the room for a minute to talk and we heard a crash, then Nile scream, and then a ripping sound. By the looks of it, there wasn't any sign of a force entry. I'm thinking that the vampire, who has Nile, has a special gift for teleporting himself or herself and others. That's the most plausible reason for Nile's sudden disappearance," Edward told everyone in the room with confidence. "Whoever took Nile also left Bella a letter."

I took out the letter from my jacket pocket. It was a little bit creased at the corner but I don't think I did it any harm. I handed it over to Aro who was looking at the letter curiously. With his pinky he tore a straight line across the top of the envelope, and then letting the letter fall to the desk. Without hesitation, I subconsciously picked up the fallen letter and found myself holding it in between my pastey white fingers. I opened the letter quickly and read the contents aloud to my family.

"Your time is coming." I shivered as I finished the last word.


	15. Rage of War

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters from Twilight or New Moon do not belong to me, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. BUT all new characters and plot belong to ME! 

A/N - This chapter is a bit more ... descriptive and ... violent then the rest. If you don't want to be exposed to my sick and vicious ways, I'll give you a short summary of what happened in this chapter, in the beginning of the next one.

Those With a Different Perception

Chapter 15 Rage of War  
Bella's POV

"Everything will be fine tonight, love. I won't let anyone hurt you. Understand?" Edward cooed into my ear as I leaned closer into his chest.

"What if their primary target in all this, is me? What if all those vampires they've killed in the past five years were just testers to build up to me?" I mumbled quietly.

"I think you're over thinking things again. Or maybe you're under thinking, for a change. Do you really suppose that everyone there will just watch them get you and do nothing about it? And do you really think that all those years of fighting that you've done will not pay off eventually? And here I was, thinking that you were willing to take on any vampire," Edward chuckled before he took his hand and lifted my chin gently. "You are completely capable of fighting these guys and taking them down. Both you and I know that. Don't doubt yourself, love," he finished sweetly.

"I guess so. We might as well not waste all of Sunset's effort. Took her about a week to actually be able to track Terence and his crew," I said glumly, not having that much more confidence in my fighting skills. "I think I'm going to take a shower before we go."

After wriggling out of Edward's hold, I headed off to the bathroom to go wash up, but before I even reached it, there were loud, urgent knocks on the bedroom door.

"You guys, open up. There's been a change of plans. Open up, damn it! This is important!" Judas yelled from the other side.

Edward ran and opened the door for Judas only to see Judas, Demetri, and Carlisle standing in front of him. Demetri stepped in first, clearly deep in thought, followed by Carlisle and Judas. They headed for the sofa by the window and Edward and I went to join them. As Judas went to stretch himself out on the sofa, Demetri looked out the window, still deep in thought, and Carlisle went to lean against the bookshelf. 

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously, seeing as no one was going to tell me without having me ask.

"There isn't really anything wrong, per say. It's just that we've received a messenger from Terence. The messenger was Nile. He told us that Terence is declaring war on the Vulturi. The war's going to be tonight up at the Himalayas. Who ever wins, takes over as the new authority to vampires. Nile said that he doesn't think they knew about our plan to go and fight them tonight. He said that they've been planning this since they captured him," Carlisle answered slowly.

"Well, now we know they're prepared and they're there, standing in the dark, while here we are, in clear daylight sparkling enough to make them have headaches. We know nothing about them and their powers, and yet they know all of out talents right off the bat. Great," I said sarcastically before I left the men to talk while I left to take my shower.

For the past couple of years, I've found that I tend to think a lot while in the shower with the hot water running. Some days, I just step into the shower, fully clothed, turn on the hot water, sit on the ground and think. Today was going to be one of those days.

So there I sat, at the bottom of the standup shower, resting my head on my knees, thinking of what was going to happen tonight. What are we up against? Who was going to get hurt? Would my family be the one in pain at the end of the night? Will we come home with the same number that we left with? Would Edward be the one I lose? Will I not be able to help him in his time of need? Will I be the one who leaves Edward and the rest of my family? All these questions raced in my mind, none of which I could really answer. I know we were as prepared as we would ever be, but to have to risk one of my family members' lives would be a difficult sacrifice. I've already lost my first family and rarely do people ever get second chances with something so finite. I won't let them take this second chance away. Not this soon. Not ever. If Victoria wants me, she damn right as hell will get me.

I stood up, finally confident in myself a few minutes later, when I heard the bathroom door open. I turned to the source of the noise only to find Edward opening the shower door and stepping in, also fully clothed. Wrapping his arms around my waist, the love of my existence lifted me up to eye level and kissed me sweetly as the water trickled and dripped from me onto him. Edward lifted me higher up as his lips trailed kisses from my lips to my neck.

"You will be fine tonight," Edward said each word in between kisses. "And no one is going to get hurt. It's impossible. With your fighting skills along with Emmett's, and the larger number of vampires playing to our advantage, everything will be fine."

"I know. I'm just worried that we're facing something greater than twenty-five vampires who want me dead. What if his followers have a very legitimate reason for being his followers? What if he really does have a terrible power that we can't fight?" I asked Edward having my confidence slowly slipping away, holding his face as to make sure he was focusing on what I was saying.

"Mood's gone isn't it?" Edward asked glumly as he lowered me back on to my feet. "I thought we went over this? Once we get there, I'm going to tell the others what each and every one of their abilities are and who it belongs to, Demetri is going to lay down the law for Terence, and if he doesn't comply, we fight, and then we slaughter them. Maybe Aro would like us to keep a few of the weak ones for questioning but that's about it. It's quite simple really." Edward stroked my cheek with his thumb as he assured me that everything was going to be alright tonight.

"OK. I better go get dressed then. Might as well look good kicking butt," I said lightly as I stepped out of the shower.

"Don't worry about looking good. You always do. And besides, Alice is outside waiting for you," Edward chuckled as he began to strip himself of the wet clothes.

* * *

We were waiting for them, which seem a bit ridiculous, seeing as they were the ones who declared war on us. I stood in between Judas and Edward, who were talking to each other in such a carefree manner, it made me look mental, just standing there with my eyes closed and concentrating on getting myself emotionally ready for the battle to come, which I would usually do before any major battle.

"No, you're a prick! Batman would totally kick Spiderman's butt any day! Who thinks like you, huh?" Judas argued, defending his favorite superhero.

"You are so idiotic. Batman relies on gadgets and a little boy with a cape to beat his battles. Spiderman relies on his speed and intelligence! You shouldn't even be able to compare the two!" Edward argued back.

"Oh my! What's that swinging from building to building?" Judas mocked a woman's cry. "It's a prissy little nerd in tights!" he said with his normal voice.

"You guys must be kidding me. Superman will own Batman and Spiderman!" I spoke for the first time since we got to the Himalayas.

"Kids, calm down. We have visitors," Carlisle came over to us and said, pointing toward the mountain.

There was a sudden silence that fell upon our group of vampires as we all watched the whizzing spots on the mountain's side run toward us, growing bigger and bigger until we saw that the spots were really vampires.

"Terence is the disappearing one. He's tall with brown, shoulder-length hair. There's a small little girl who's a shape shifter; the twins can fly; the guy with the bushy hair can cause pain like how Jane does it; the blonde woman seduces her opponent; the Italian man is a hell demon; the woman in red makes her opponent hear shrill screams; the teenage girl is incredibly strong for her age and size; the little boy brings out his opponents worst memories; and the Asian woman can match even my speed. The others don't really have talents. That includes Victoria." Edward told the rest of the group but specifying Victoria for my sakes.

It didn't take them long to run down the mountain and stand a couple hundred yards away from us. Both sides of the battlefield starting getting into position, one vampire directly facing the other, and surprise, surprise, which vampire was to face me? Victoria looked into my eyes with such hatred I could even feel it from this far away.

No one moved for a long time, until Carlisle and Demetri stepped out of formation and walked toward the center of the gap as Terence did the same.

"Terence, we presume? I am Carlisle and this is Demetri. We are here to remind you that you have caused a lot of disturbance that will not be tolerated," Carlisle said, with no hint of aggression in his voice at all.

"Of course, it will not be tolerated. That is why we're here tonight isn't it? To end all this once and for all? Like the boy has told you, who ever wins this war will be the new Vulturi, shall we say," Terence laughed at the last part menacingly.

"Have it your way. This is a war not worth fighting for on your part, because rest assured, Terence, we don't lose!" Demetri growled along with the rest of us as he finished and walked back into formation followed by Carlisle. Terence scowled before he went to walk back to his side.

"I can't believe this; I've got the little boy! This is going to be so easy, it won't even be fun," Judas said glumly from my right.

I was still staring at Victoria when I saw from the side, the little boy crouching over onto his sides and dry-sobbing into the ground. No one seemed to notice the little boy crying to the ground except for Judas, who had done the damage to begin with.

"KILL THEM!!" Terence called the first war cry after a few moments of silence.

Both sides broke into a run as each vampire lunged for their opponent, except for Terence who just disappeared to another location on the snowy field when a vampire went to attack him. It was as if, he was waiting for someone in particular to fight him. From my left, I could see Edward jump into the air, along with the Asian woman across from him. He caught her in mid-air and got a hold of her throat.

Vampire flesh was being thrown every which way but I had no time to see who had gotten hurt. All that was on my mind now was Victoria, who was running at me with incredible speed. We collided into each other within a blink of an eye. I aimed my hit at her face but missed. Fortunately I tore a great handful of her flesh off her chest, instead. Her shrill scream pierced through the cold, wintry sky, as did many other screams. She got me back by wrestling me to the ground and biting a chunk out of my forearm. I flipped Victoria on her stomach before she could stop me. Digging my nail into her back, I ripped off more than half of the vampire's back before I was thrown off.

"You bitch!!" Victoria cried as she stood up.

"No you didn't just call me a bitch!!" I said angrily before I pulled out the gun I had on my boot.

I loaded the gun as I stood up and shot her through the heart. She cried in pain and shock as she realized she had just been shot by a human weapon. I flipped her onto her back again and this time I dug my hand into the wound. I pulled out a couple of ribs, looking for something that would cause her more pain. I finally got what I was looking for; her heart. Quickly, I yanked it out of the struggling vampire's body and threw it onto the ground at the pile that had built up full of vampires' flesh, bones, and other various parts. She had grown very weak now that I have ripped out her heart.

"I guess you've felt that a couple years ago didn't you? When Edward killed your James?" I asked mockingly.

With her last bit of effort, she flung herself at me and caught a bit of my cheek. It didn't matter anyways. I kicked her over to the pile of vampire parts and lit it on fire. It was the first flame of war. I looked around me and saw that everyone on our side was fine. There were scratches here and there, but fine nonetheless. I went over to help Edward and we finished the Asian within seconds.

This continued for most of the night, with no help from Terence. It was as if he was scouting for his opponent. Every time a guard or Cullen would go for him, he would disappear and they would be attacked by one of Terence's followers. But one by one Terence's followers were burned the growing bonfire. The smell was completely horrid. It smelled like rotten corpses left in the sun to bake. Occasionally, there would be a guard standing on the side, who would run in and kidnap one of the followers to keep for questioning, but most of the night consisted of the Vulturi guards kicking Terence's followers' asses.

Finally, it was down to the Vulturi guards and Cullen's, and Terence. The last of his followers was thrown in the gigantic bonfire that blazed angrily. And there we all stood the guards and Cullen's facing Terence, who was smiling nonchalantly.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Terence clapped his hands in the air. "You've managed to take down my entire coven. Bravo! But I have one more challenge for you before you can be certain of winning. Isabella and I fight, one on one, with no tools and no powers but our brute strength and strategy. If you win, you get to kill me and Vulturi will keep on ruling. But if I win, obviously, the opposite will happen. If not, I go right now and we will resume this war in a few years time. What do you say, Isabella? Are you up for it, gorgeous?" Terence held out both of his arms in an inviting way as he grinned.

"No! I won't allow it," Edward, Judas, and Demetri said at once, surprising me.

"Now, now. How about we let Isabella decide for herself?" Terence scowled at those who spoke out.

"Fine. It's either now or never. No one helps, no matter what. I'll do this on my own," I said as I looked over my shoulder and ripped off the gun strap on my boot and the one on my waist. I heard disagreements but just disregarded them. I handed my stuff over to Alice who seemed to have the least bit of argument.

"You'll be fine," she smiled as she took the guns and straps from me. I smiled to her before I walked back to where I was standing earlier.

"You must just be itching to die, aren't you?" I growled before I leapt for his throat.

The fight had gone like all the other fights tonight. Terence would get me here and there but I would rip out an organ in return. Oddly enough, Terence kept his word on not using his power, even in the stickiest spots. By the time he had gotten half of the flesh on my back and most of my left thigh, I had been able to throw half of his stomach, his entire left lung, and most of his left shoulder in the smelly bonfire. With the final touch, I kicked him onto his back so he could look up at me before dying for good.

"You shouldn't have done all this," I said, sadness filling my voice. The sadness was for all those who were innocent and victims of his crimes.

I leaned down and dug my hand through the hole in his stomach. My hand wandered up his insides in search of his heart and he screamed and cried for me to stop. I couldn't. I set out to end all this and I will. Finally, I found what I was looking for and withdrew my hand from the mass of organs, tugging at the arteries that held the heart in place and ripping them one by one. I threw it into the bonfire and looked down to Terence as the fire coughed and sputtered at the addition. He looked up to me with acceptance in his eyes.

"You're a great fighter, Isabella Cullen," Terence whispered.

"That's right, but I'm not just a Cullen. I'm a Vulturi enforcer," I told him before I kicked him into the bonfire.

* * *

A/N - Hope you guys liked. Sorry it took awhile for me to update that last chapter. I won't bother telling you guys why. Just know that as long as you give constructive criticism, it'll motivate me to update faster.

-georgette


	16. FIN

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters from Twilight or New Moon do not belong to me, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. BUT all new characters and plot belong to ME!

Those With a Different Perception

Chapter 16 ... FIN ...  
Bella's POV

_Last Time:_

_The Vulturi coven planned a surprise attack for Terence and his followers that night, but to their surprise, Terence sent Nile to give the Vulturi coven a message. Terence was declaring war and they were to fight that night in the Himalayas: whoever won was to determine the future of the vampire world. Most of the Vulturi coven leaves to fight. Once they got there, Terence and his followers arrived soon after Edward told the other guards about the followers' powers along with Terence's. War breaks loose after a short exchange of words and soon Bella defeats the monstrous red-haired vampire, Victoria, sworn on killing Bella for the past few years. The Vulturi coven throws follower after follower into the bonfire and soon it was just the Vulturi coven along with the Cullens, and Terence. Terence asks to fight Bella fairly and for all the marbles. Bella agrees and eventually defeats Terence. _

_They decide to go home and rest up. Bella recovers on the plane ride home, along with all the others who were injured. Fortunately, no one was destroyed on the guards' side. The next day, Bella, Edward and Judas heads out to Port, Clements, British Columbia in Canada to retrieve Terence's Old Blood's Bane. They bring back all of it to Aro and Carlisle to look at._

"I wasn't really expecting it to have a color," Carlisle said curiously as he examined the little green vial.

In the tiny vial, there was a viscous, thick green liquid that sloshed around as Carlisle swirled the container. Strangely, the liquid had a slight glow to it, making it seem more and more like a witch's concoction than anything else. It would have been no surprise that something that odd looking had the ability to kill even us vampires. The concoction even had a strong intoxicating scent. Even with the cork on, the sweet scent, the scent vampires sense before they go in for the kill, wafted around the room, in the most vexatious way.

The sample of Old Blood's Bane that Carlisle was looking at, had been created by Terence himself. Extracting the locating of the Old Blood's Bane from the follower we had captured on the night of the war was simple with Aro's ability. We followed the map Aro had given us and came upon a cave on the side of a steep cliff above a raging sea in northern BC, Canada. Any normal human would have taken hours to scale the side of that cliff like we had in a matter of minutes. The entire underground cave ran on for miles and miles, as it were some elaborate labyrinth, but we managed to find the Old Blood's Bane stash easily.

"Do you think we could use this with the guns we have? Instead of using the titanium nitrate solution we've been testing, we could use this to cover the bullets. Maybe it would help with our efficiency," Judas asked Aro as he picked up another small vial from the desk.

"We would have to run multiple tests on this first, and make an antidote if it doesn't already have one. Surely, we would have to do this before we try it with anything. Ordinarily, that shouldn't take me long but to break down such a complex and manipulated chemical substance would take me at least a month," Carlisle breathed before he looked up to the rest of us. "Handling this at all would be a difficult task, even when taking in all the safety precautions."

"It's alright. Take your time," Judas smiled. "We probably won't be getting any more runs for awhile anyways. Things have to stabilize themselves before they get out of whack again," Judas chuckled before leaving the room, with Edward and I following him.

"So, where are we going tonight?" I smiled over to Edward, finally being able to find peace within myself.

Oh, how much have I longed for things to fall back into place. It seemed as though it had been forever since those blissful days back in Forks made life simple and fun. Now, everything was how it was supposed to be and the fog that had crept into my life when the Old Blood's Bane issue had arisen was quickly clearing up.

"Well, good thing for Edward, I'll try my best not to disturb you guys. I'm heading out anyways. I'm so sorry for having deprived you of my presence," Judas laughed, "but I'm meeting Mercedes and Porche in Las Vegas," Judas grinned at the sound of the forbidden indulgence he was to take on tonight.

"What the hell are you waiting for? GO!" Edward shooed Judas off before he picked me up swiftly and carried me away.

* * *

I watched the sun set over the horizon from outside the window from where I was on the bed, as my love wound his arms around my waist. Feeling his touch relaxed me even more so. We spent the entire day like this, completely carefree and undisturbed from the world and everyone in it. Nothing mattered for now as long as we were together and all was fine in our reality. To top all this off, the night's beginning arrived in the form of twilight, making me sigh at its beauty.

"Bella, you know when you told Terence that you weren't just a Cullen, that you were a Vulturi enforcer as well?" Edward breathed into my neck slowly and waited for a reply. I just nodded not wanting to ruin the moment with my blubbering. "I was wondering if you'd let me make that completely true." I turned around look at Edward, confusion in my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I looked into his amazingly gorgeous, topaz eyes. They seemed to twinkle for a brief moment before he sat me upright, got of the bed and kneeled on one leg, holding both my hands in his.

"Bella, you don't know how much you have changed my life since the day we met. You have been my heroin, you have been my comet, and now I'm asking you to be my wife. Isabella Marie Swan, my love, will you take my hand in marriage?" For the first time since I have met him, I saw him stutter his way through something as he asked me to marry him. And for the millionth time since he had met me, he saw me stutter and blubber out my answer.

"Ed-Edward, I-I'd love to b-be your wife-fe," I managed to choke out. This was truly the happiest moment of my entire life.

As soon as I finished my last words, Edward had gotten up off the ground and pulled me into an affectionate hold. Laughing his most carefree laugh that I have heard in a long while, Edward picked me up and swung me around in a circle before he put me back down. Looking into his eyes, I could tell that this too was the happiest moment that he had experienced in a long time as well. He reached into his left pocket and withdrew a little black velvet box, an uncontrollable smile shown clearly on his lips. As he opened it, I didn't even bother looking down. I knew that whatever it looked like, it wouldn't have been as beautiful as the person standing in front of me, the person who just couldn't stop smiling, the person who made me not want to stop smiling either. Edward took my left hand and slid the ring into place on my ring finger. As soon as it was on, I reached up to his face and held it there for a second, taking in his joy. Even his crooked smile that still makes my legs weak to this very day couldn't compare with that carefree laugh.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered lovingly.

"And I love you, Bella," Edward said before he leaned down to kiss me passionately.

Everything was perfect, I thought to myself as Edward and I kissed. Nothing could have possibly ruined this moment, which would be able to last forever in my mind and in my heart.

* * *

A/N - alright so you guys may have guessed, and hopefully dreaded for, this is the last chapter in Those With A Different Perception. I think I'll write another Twilight fanfic and finish that up before I start on the sequel of Those With A Different Perception, unless you guess want otherwise. Depends on popular demand I guess. I'm thinking that for my next Twilight fanfic, It'll be a JakexBella fanfic. More fluff, less action kind of thing. Again that can change depending on what you guys want right? Ummm ... I don't think I can pull of an evil-Edward thing so yea, he won't be. Anyways I haven't finallized anything yet, so gimme a review and tell me what you think, alright? cool 

-georgette


	17. Author's Note on Possible Fanfictions

_I know I've posted this author's note a couple times now. I'm sorry. I just had to fix something in the summaries._

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters from Twilight or New Moon do not belong to me, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. BUT all new characters and plot belong to ME!

Those With a Different Perception

Author's Note on Possible Fanfictions to Come

Alright so I finally got around to doing this and I figured you guys needed a bit more info before you tell me what you want. So here's your info. In Your Strong Arms has nothing to do with Those With A Different Percpetion. It starts at the end of New Moon. That being said, Disturbance is Those With A Different Perception's sequel.

**In Your Strong Arms' Full Summary: **

Finally reunited after too long of a separation, Bella and Edward spend their blissful days together in Forks without a problem in sight. Unfortunately, things get complicated when Bella goes through a traumatizing accident. Nothing goes back to normal when Bella survives this incredibly horrible experience and is unable to remember most of the important aspects of her life. Having to make all new decisions over again, all those around her are anxious and restless, not knowing whether or not Bella will make the same decisions she has made before. What happens if the tables turn and Jacob is the one who ends up with Bella? Either way, will Bella ever recall her past? Even then, will her past matter to her anymore than her present? In Your Strong Arms picks up from the end of New Moon.

OK. So I know it might sound like a typical Bella-loses-her-memory fanfic but well there's a few twists and turns I have planned for it. Of course, what would be the point in reading the fanfic afterwards if I told you those twists and turns now?

**Disturbance's Full Summary: **

Things begin to settle down within the stone walls of Volterra and the rest of the vampire world begins to stabilize after the chaos that occurred only so many months ago. Runs happen less often and things are as they should be once again in the supernatural race of vampires. But what no one knows is that there is something out there - something lurking beyond the realm of reality and existence. It works in solitude and obscurity, leaving no traces of its presence behind and it's out to get the powerful and strong. Unfortunately for Bella and her loved ones, they just might be the primary target. With her different mind and perception, Bella may be the only one who could be able to save her family and the rest of the Volturi coven. Disturbance is the sequel to Those With A Different Perception.

Well, I myself, believe that Disturbance will have quite a unique plot line. Of course there will be action and romance for the different types of readers I have out there.

* * *

As for my readers (don't mind the sappiness): 

I love you all for supporting me through the many months that I worked on Those With A Different Perception. I don't think Those With A Different Perception would have turned out a quarter as good if it wasn't for your wonderful reviews and amazing critiques. Reading reviews has become practically like a high for me now and seeing reviews that are amazingly insightful just gets my blood pumping, motivating me to do even better for the next chapter. You don't know how much it means to me to see that flame in your reviews or the increasing number of hits. Thank you for doing all that you have done. It has not gone unnoticed or unappreciated. Thank you.

To my beta, Writing Bird:

Thank you so much for all of your help, opinions, ideas, and critiques. I would have screwed up the fanfic so badly if it weren't for your help. Thank you.

Stats (as of November 17, 2007) for Those With A Different Perception:  
words - 40 358  
chapters - 16 (not including this author's note)  
reviews - 84  
hits - 7 479  
c2s - 1  
favs - 27  
alerts - 40

I know this isn't much, campared to like all those big-shot fanfic writers and their stories out there, but to me this means so much. It's just incredible. Again, thank you.

Anyways, please do review and tell me which fanfic you want me to write next. I highly doubt I can do both at the same time so it would mean so much if you tell me what you guys what. Thanks again.

-georgette


	18. AN on the Release of Disturbance

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters from Twilight or New Moon do not belong to me, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. BUT all new characters and plot belong to ME!

Those With a Different Perception

Author's Note on the Release of Disturbance

Alright there folks. So I have come to a conclusion of writing the sequel for Those With A Different Perception, Disturbance, rather than doing the other fanfiction, In Your Stong Arms. So I slaved away at my computer, writing the first chapter of Disturbance and guess what! It's out! Whoot!! Whoot!

Anyways go check it out and don't forget to review.

-georgette

P.S. - the length of the chapters are going to get longer over the next couple of chapters.


End file.
